Power Created
by MammaSherer
Summary: Eloise has always had a hole she has tried to fill, she has always had a different outlook on life then her parents and friends. Then one day while out for a hike, she falls through a reaper's hole, and somehow ends up running into our favorite Earl and butler duo. Chaos ensues and one dark haired butler just might have the answers Eloise needs.. SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, so this is my first posted fanfiction, but I have loved this site for a very, very long time! Please feel free to tell me of any mess-ups you see, and hopefully you enjoy! **

**~Mamma Sherer!**

The cries of the laboring woman echoed down the long hallway, while a man paced in an empty room. The man winced at the screams as he silently fumed. The woman had been in labor all day, and now it was well into the early hours of the next day. The hospital was quiet around him and his two companions as they waited

The pacing man flinched as another scream was heard. He walked up to the nurse's station and asked "Madame? Do you have any news on the woman in rom 912?"

The petite woman continued writing as she said, "Sir, what is your relation to the patient? Are you related to the woman or her husband?"

The man sighed as he replied, "No madame, but I am a really close friend of the family. If you could just be so kind as-"

"Sir, we are not allowed to release information to anyone other than family and approved people. If you will take a seat then someone be out to speak with you at their convenience." She said as she typed away at the computer, not sparing a glance at the man. If she had, she would have seen the red flash in his normally icy blue eyes.

"_Madame, Please. I am just really worried for my friend and her child…"_ The man spoke in a velvety soft voice. "Just a moment of your time and you will have settled my heart."

The woman finally looked up into the man's eyes, just about to mention calling security, but the words died on her lips. The look on the man's face was one of profound worry and sorrow. She nodded her head and stood up. "I will poke my head in and see if maybe I can check her chart. I cannot promise you that I will be able to tell you anything though…."

The man smiled and sighed, "That is all I ask. Though, please do not disturb them with my presence. That can wait until after."

He turned to one of his companions and said in a low voice, "Joseph, go and make sure _no one_ enters this hospital without us knowing. Debrief the lookouts, and sweep the surrounding buildings and make sure that there are no uninvited guests. Oh, and find me that reaper."

Joseph bowed his head and said, "Yes Sir."

The nurse walked back towards the man, calling out softly, "Excuse me, sir." The nurse came to a stop just a few steps away from the man, and softly said, "She is close to having the baby…. The baby had been facing the wrong way, but now everything is fine."

As the man turned to acknowledge her, he picked up on a faint feeling of something truly ancient. As he closed his eyes and breathed deeply he could almost smell the evil. His eyes flared, and in a blink of the nurses' eye's he was gone. He rushed to the room, and as he pushed on the door he heard the first cry of the baby, and the doctor said, "It is a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations Ellen and John!"

Then everything around him and the doctor froze. There standing in the middle of the room, holding the beautiful baby girl, still covered in the slimy white paste, was an ancient dark demon. It's true form hideous and dripping in a dark slime. The demon leaned down close to the cooing babies face, as if to kiss it, breathing deeply.

The man roared, shaking the windows, causing the lights to flicker, and the building to quake. The roar drew the other demon's attention and it made eye contact with the man. The man's eyes burned red and his fangs were bared as flames flickered around his form. As the other demon's eyes widened, the man's form shifted and grew. Dark flames licked at the horns and crown on his head, and with another roar he started towards the ancient demon.

"How dare you touch my daughter! You will regret this day, and the day you chose to walk this earth!" and with that he shot a clawed hand forward and wrapped it around the demons throat. He gave a mighty yank and pulled him body and soul from the doctor. There was a jolt through the hospital's foundation as the mighty demon fought the ancient demon for control, pushing him through the window.

As he roared, his companion from the waiting room had cast a sleeping charm on the nurse, and rushed through the door. He came through just in time to see his lord barreling through the window. He heard his lord cry over his shoulder, "Take care of this for the moment, Cerberus! The humans must not know! The doctor, make sure he takes care of them!"

Cerberus shifted into the background behind the doctor, out of sight for the humans, as time began again. Everything was as it should be in the room. Though he swore the little girl was staring and smiling right at him….

The doctor blinked a few times, as if clearing away a daydream, and looked down into the baby girl's face; she was staring right behind his shoulder, cooing to something.

"Ellen, she is beautiful! Let's let the nurses clean her up, and let me check you over." The doctor handed the baby girl to the waiting nurse and then leaned down to check Ellen. He cleaned her up and then stepped forward and placed his stethoscope on the left side of her chest as he read the monitor next to her. As he moved all of the extra equipment out of the way, he gave Ellen a little water and then excused himself for "a brief moment."

The nurse laid the baby on the little warmer and cleaned her off quickly. She then pricked the baby's little heal and dropped the medicine in her eyes. Then she had her foot prints down and was putting a diaper on her.

The whole time she marveled at how beautiful this little baby girl was, softly speaking to her. "You are a beautiful baby, you are so quiet and sweet, already cooing and smiling at nothing and everything…. Oh you sweet little thang….." She was very quick to notice that something behind her was catching the baby's attention, making her smile and coo. The baby even lifted a single hand, as if to grab something.

Cerberus was enjoying looking at this little girl, and cooing back to her. He could feel his master's life inside of her, but then also her own soul. Even though it has long been taboo to have your child born unto a human, but he trusted his lord. He would follow him into the void and back.

He felt Joseph rounding the corner, carrying coffee and fresh water and heard him say, "Mrs. Ellen, Mr. John! The doctor told me to drop this by for you two and the nurse! He told me you two have had a long night!" Joseph was dressed some of the night staff scrubs and had a badge that said -Nurse Stenson- on it. Cerberus snickered and then nodded his head to the window. Joseph handed the coffee to the human man beside the bed, noticing that he was tightly grasping Ellen's hand. Then set the fresh water on the side table, helping Ellen take a small sip.

None of the other human occupants of the room noticed the slight crack that had formed diagonally across the window, and later the next day the maintenance would marvel at how it was formed…

The two demons in the room flinched as they heard the final shrill cry of the ancient demon as their lord destroyed him. The lord was kneeling in the alley with his other underlings. They looked on his battle torn form, and the smile of glee on his face, as he was covered in the gore of the dead demon. Then they stepped forward and started cleaning the leftover of the ancient demon. He leaned down and caught the escaping essence of the ancient demon in a glass vile.

One female demon stepped forward, and offered a new suit and an elegant pink gift bag. "This is from all of us Sir. Go and we will finish up here." She said softly as she smiled and bowed.

The man appeared in the shadows of the hallway, buttoning the buttons of his new suit's coat. He nodded to Cerberus and Joseph, who was at either side of the door. To Cerberus he asked, "The doctor?"

"He believes it was a temporarily stress induced blackout, Sir, and that he was only out for a second. He has already called his nurse in to check his vitals and downed a couple cups of expresso. I made sure that he "remembered" to recheck her vitals and the baby." Cerberus said, looking over to Joseph to finish the report.

Joseph nodded and said, "We have checked over every other person in the building, Sir, and rerouted any other incoming people. No one else is possessed by any more uninvited guests. We are still searching for the entrance point, but we had purged and warded the room."

The man nodded and placed a hand on each of the demon's shoulders, "Thank you boys the first rounds on me tonight when we get back!"

He pulled out two cigars, handing one to each of them, "Boys, these are Gurkha Black Dragon Cigars. We will light these up tonight!"

Then he pushed through the door and quietly walked in. The room was dark except for one light from behind the bed. On the bed, Ellen was feeding the baby girl, cooing at her with a soft lullaby.

The man stood in the corner for a few moments, taking in the sight of this human woman, watching her with his daughter.

He had waited a long time for this, to find the perfect person to raise his child, to teach it, mold it into ferocious being capable of truly immense power. He had a feeling that this woman and her family was just the humans to do it. This woman would love and care for his daughter, while showing her how cruel and evil the world would be around her, molding her into the most powerful demon in a very, very long time.

Ellen looked up, and looked at the man, "I was wondering when I would see you," she beemed at him while she beckoned him closer, "have you seen her yet? Isn't she beautiful?"

The man sat on the bed beside the woman and opened his arms to take the baby girl, "No, there was some unexpected business to take care of, but I was by the door when she took her first breath."

He looked down into his daughter's eyes, seeing her round eyes flash pink as she raised a hand to grab his finger. He looked up into Ellen's eyes and asked, "Does John know I'm here? Where is he?"

Ellen laughed and said, "He ran to the house to get some fresh clothes and let everyone know… her eyes… Does everyone notice that? What does that mean?"

"The pink in her eyes means that she is very healthy, and already very strong, it is her demon nature showing through. Right now she is fully human, soul and all, but also has my demon life force flowing through her. It is very complicated and hard to explain to you how this works, but I will tell you that I need to bind her demon side, just for the short time of her developing years, then on her 20th birthday they will be "unlocked" so to speak. She will be fully human, even after her demon side is unlocked, only when she chooses will she change." The man explained. He pulled out the glowing vial, and uncorked it. "I brought her a gift, one that will help to keep her demon side bound."

"What is it…? A soul..?" Ellen asked.

"Yes and no. It has many souls in it, but it is the essence of an ancient one. It will make her stronger than any of those before her… It will protect her." Then he placed the vail on the sleeping baby's lips and tilted so that the essence slid out. The baby made a sour face and moved in her sleep.

"I know little one… One day we will give you something much better…" the man smiled down at the child. "Ellen, what are you and John going to name her?"

"Oh! I thought you would want some input… so we…" She blushed a little at this.

The man shook his head and chuckled, "Ellen, I had no part in 'making' this beautiful human girl, she is entirely you and him… She has a name in my realm, what do you want to name her here?"

"We were thinking… Eloise Scarlett."

The man smiled and looked down at the baby girl, his very human baby girl. "Eloise Scarlett… That is a perfect name, for a human and a future demon… My Eloise…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first chapter and now my second, this one is set up a little different from the last one, and is a lot more of an introduction/filler until we get to the really good stuff! **

**I must say, Kuroshitsuji and all of its characters are not mine! :( Only the Original Characters are mine!**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**P.s. thanks to the people following and that have favorited my story already, y'all made my day!**

_**May-6-2015: Okay, for the people that have already read this chapter, I just was not very happy with how it turned out… So I went ahead and changed a few things around and added a few things. Hopefully it is better than it was before! If not, flames are welcomed, lol :)**_

Chapter 2

-18 years later- **Eloise pov**

I have never been like the others my age. I have always been smarter, stronger, and just slightly different from them.

When I was younger, I wanted to sit and read everything about anything I could, and I wanted to sit and watch those around me to learn about them. I would watch the way the adults interacted with each other, how they accomplished their tasks, and I would watch the older kids play sports and jump from the swings, so that I would know how to.

When I was five years old, my kindergarten class went to the zoo, and when all of the other kids wanted to go see the giraffes or the penguins, I somehow ended up in the lions' enclosure.

I can't remember how I got in there, and later on, when Mother was crying, and fussing over me, Father was yelling at the owner of the zoo, and the owner in turn was yelling at the director, a gatekeeper said they found one of the doors ajar. I don't remember walking through the door, but I remember the overwhelming want of knowing about the lions. To know what its fur felt like, or how its eyes looked. I was standing in the group with the others and then I was standing next to the alpha lion, holding my hand out to its nose, marveling at its beauty.

Throughout the whole time of standing there, I was never afraid, though something in my head said I should be. My instincts told me to get away, to run or freeze, but not to threaten the lion, because if I did I would die, but a part of me, stronger then my instincts told me that I would be okay. As I looked into the lion's eyes, I could almost see that the lion was going to attack, but then I saw it calm down, and almost submit. Then as if it was second nature it lay down and I laid down with it, nuzzling into his soft fur, and took a nap. That is how they found me over an hour later, and my mother is still frantic to this day when she tells people about it.

By the time I was seven years old, I had such a thirst for knowledge that both my father and mother thought it best if I knew how to take care of myself, and they knew it would be best for me to learn from them the ways to protect myself and the ways to be a proper lady, than to seek it out myself.

My father began teaching me every way he could on how to fight, and protect myself. He taught me how to use guns, and how to use knives and swords. He even hired people to come in and teach me techniques in fighting. Ranging from Mixed martial arts, to Brazilian jiu-jitsu, to bare-knuckle boxing, though the last one was more for kicks. He wanted me to be able to handle myself and defend myself if the time ever came.

My mother began teaching me the ways of being a proper lady. She started by teaching me proper manners and what would be expected of me as my future husbands' wife, both in this day and age and in the past. She taught me a lot about how to run a home and mange finance and people. She taught me that a woman doesn't deserve the respect of the other men and women around her, she earns it, and then through her reputation she deserves the respect of those she hasn't met. She lived by the way of the noble lady, and taught me how to also. When I started hitting puberty she began teaching me of the power a woman could hold over those around her. The power of the body and the way I acted. She taught me to see tells, and to watch what people would like. She taught me how to seduce, and when to use it. So by the time the men around us noticed how I had become a woman, I would already know how to handle and protect myself.

So while other girls were worrying about boys and guys my age were trading Pokémon cards, playing video games, or were even just worrying about sports and grades, I was learning all of these things, and I was exceeding in all of my classes. I had a few friends growing up, but mostly they were far older than me, or they were exceedingly different like me.

Then when I was ten, my grandmother passed away, she had been sick for a couple of months, and was bed ridden, so we would go to her house and visit with her. The day that she died, she passed away in her sleep, and my parents were heartbroken. They thought that I would have been heartbroken too, but when they went to talk to me about it, they found me in a corner, playing and talking to myself.

When my parents asked if I was sad and if that why I was by myself, I told them no, and that I wasn't alone. I told them about how I was talking to the man who came to collect Granny when she died, and that he was a nice man, and they didn't have to worry about Granny anymore.

When they asked me about the man, I told them that he wore glasses and had yellow-green eyes. He had a set of tree sheers leaning against his leg, and a really old book. They asked where he went, and then when I pointed to the window, and told them he went out the window, that Mr. Spears had to go do his job.

At the age of fourteen, I started helping my parents with the business. I would keep some of the books for the smaller businesses we invested in. I would observe from behind mirror glass as Father interrogated people, even when it required violence, and I would help solve problems that people brought to Father.

My father was in a special kind of business, he ran a very large trading business that had multiple high ranking Wall Street fellows, but also ran small "malt" shops, and invested in peoples businesses. In the public's eye he was a perfect CEO, and a caring investor, but on the flip side of that, for the world's dark underworld, he was a fair but ruthless boss. In the underworld, his words were listened to, his commands were followed, and his "laws" were feared. The law enforcers never really truly minded him, mostly because he would keep the underworld in line, and he was swift to punish those who stepped out of line. Because as much as he was one of the bad guys he was also a good guy… more of a necessary evil. People of power would call on him for his 'aid', even if it wasn't a thing spoke of to anyone. Everyone of power knew who to call when things needed to be done. It wasn't just one country either; somehow Father had gained the trust and respect of many of the nations' leaders, whether it be the President of the USA, or the Queen or Britain, or even the rulers of smaller countries.

With every year I became smarter, stronger and faster, and when I turned 16, I became aware that I was a lot smarter than anyone my age should be, and I moved quicker than even those in perfect shape around me.

When I trained with my father's top fighters, my movements were more precise and faster than those who had been training longer then I'd been alive, and whenever I played chess with my father, who was the best chess player in the whole family, I would beat him with moves of a seasoned tactician.

After I graduated I joined a group Father had that he would send on little projects when he couldn't accomplish the projects himself. There were five of us in the group, ranging in ages and specialties. These people became my friends, and we all became very close comrades, and even though I was the boss's daughter, I was one of them.

We traveled all over the world for these projects, whether it be to London to seek out rogue drug dens, or to the deep Jungles of the Amazon to 'fetch' people, we traveled everywhere.

It was on these journeys that I began to notice the other world that the others of my group didn't seem to notice. I noticed dark shadows in wrong places, or even glimpses of flashing red or purple eyes, and people that no one else seem to see. These people seem to be a lot like I was; faster, smarter, and a whole lot meaner. I began to dive into folklore, and religion, and I made a lot of connections I didn't want to think about…

From a young age, there had been this man, Adrian, that worked as an occasional advisor to my father. I have known him for as long as I could remember. Adrian has eyes a lot like the man that I had seen when my grandmother died, and scars across his face and around his wrist. His hair was bone white, and extremely long, though he wore it mostly in a low ponytail and had a few tiny braids in it. I remember many a time when I was young that as Father was speaking with his men, I would sit on Adrian's knee and braid his hair. He would always have a grin on his face and giggle like a maniac at my childish jokes. As everyone around us aged and as I became older I noticed he didn't age a day. Even though ten, fifteen years had passed Adrian was still the same as he was then, and I began to notice how drawn I was to him. Long after puberty had hit I noticed how handsome he was, and his charm. To this day, I'm still mortified by the faint blush I will get around him, or the meaningful looks I will get from my mother, who one day after a particularly blush filled day, had informed me, in detail, about the birds and bees in relation to myself… He has been my closest friend, the one I turned to when hurt, and when the other kids were vicious, when boys broke my heart, and when tragedies happened in my life.

Two months before my 18th birthday, someone broke into our house, and murdered my mother, while Father and I were both away. I made it home before him, and I will never forget what I saw.

Mother was sprawled out in a puddle of her own blood under the balcony on the front of our house, a look of terror on her face, and long deep gashes across her body, arms and face. Glass littered the ground around her, and as I looked up I could see the French doors that opened to the balcony were broken and one was hanging off of it hinges. There were the blue lights flashing on the drive and the glaring yellow tape across the door, and the men in blue were all huddle together, talking with a few of the men that Father worked with.

As I pulled up the drive I saw Adrian, with his hat in his hand leaning against the fountain, speaking with one of the cops. He stood as I pulled up and hurled myself out of the car, towards my mother's body. He caught me as I called for her, for anyone to tell me what had happened. Adrian told me that someone had broken into the house, and had attacked my mother in search for something.

Adrian kneeling next to my car, him holding my hands, he begins to explain what happened to my mother. "Eloise, the maid found your mother this morning, and we have been trying to get in touch with John, do you know where he is right now?"

I called Father and I couldn't get the words out between my cries and sobs. Adrian took the phone from me, and talked to my father and even though it has been close to two years I can still hear the conversation clear as day in my mind.

Adrian began telling Father, and the words that he said will haunt me forever. "John, they got to Ellen. I didn't get here in time. Yes, Eloise is here…She is okay. John, it was bad. Ellen…, I think they found out, and they may have smelt it on Ellen. I'm going to speak to Him tomorrow, as soon as you get back. She is right here John. Talk to her while I go get some of her thin- John… You don't want to know what happ- Ellen is on the front drive… They threw her off of the front balcony."

With that I stopped listening, I couldn't stand to hear anymore, I leaned down on Adrian's shoulder and cried and when Adrian gave me the phone back I just cried into the phone as dad comforted me and he told me that Adrian was going to take me to the safe house.

Father met me at the safe house, along with my team, a few days later. I ran to him as he walked in the front door and just held on to him. We all mourned, and during those days something changed in me. I'm sure no one noticed, because I acted the same as before, but it was like something had snapped, and any reservations I had over holding back in what made me different were gone. I would show no mercy, to anyone.

They day we laid Mother to rest was a beautiful day, The sky was a deep, deep blue and there were small wispy clouds, and it was a perfect breezy temperature, days like that were Mother's favorite. Adrian had helped Father with the funeral arrangements, and had found a beautiful hand carved casket for mother, it had lilies and peacocks carved into the top around Mother's name.

As I stood next to Father and Adrian, watching Mother being buried, I swore I would find who did this to my mother, and with every ounce of my power I would destroy them, without a single ounce of mercy.

**A/N: Okay, for those who have read the second chapter already, I decided to cut it off here and start the 3****rd**** chapter off with the next part, sorry for the mess and confusion! I'm still a little new at this, and thanks to the people who helped me out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, for those who have read the second chapter already, you will need to go back and re-read it because I changed a few things around, and because it's rewriting became a little too long, I took the last part and used it to start off my 3****rd**** chapter. Please don't be too upset with me! You can throw the metaphorical tomatoes at me if you like! **

**I'm posting up a little earlier for you guys, but I hope you don't mind. ;P **

**Disclaimer- I sadly must say, Kuroshitsuji and all of the wonderful characters is not my own, only the original characters are mine. **

-Eloise POV-

The sun was hot against my skin, as I breathed in the mountain air and I relished in the first few days off I've had in a long time.

_Tomorrow will be the 2 year anniversary of Mother's death. _The thought comes to mind before I could stop it. _Stop it, Eloise. You are taking a hike as a breather, not as a time to stress yourself out more._ I think to myself.

I was trying to be good about just giving myself a break. I took time off, told everyone not to bother me for the next four days, and that I just needed my time. I even told Adrian he couldn't come, mostly because I just wanted time away from everyone, and maybe a little because things were moving so quickly with him. We have been spending so much time together, whether it is the late nights of me working on business for Father, or us catching a late night movie, or even him crashing at my house. We had even gone on a 'Date', dinner, stroll through the park, and then watched a play, a play of all things. I had given him a hard time about how it seemed so old fashioned; causing us both to have fits of giggles. He even dropped me off at my door like a gentleman.

Then as we stood there, I had looked up into his eyes seeing the happiness, and the remnants of the laughter in his eyes, and I had wanted him to lean down and kiss me. Then as if he had read my mind, he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. It lasted for just a moment, and after he rested his forehead against mine and his hands lightly on my sides, and his hair had fallen down around us. I had looked up into his eyes, and for a moment I could almost imagine what it would be like for us, for us to be together, a happy couple. He was just as different as I was, maybe even a little more so, and he would understand me, but there was something holding me back. Something in the deepest part of my soul said that now wasn't the time, nor was this the right way.

He had brought his hand up and rubbed his knuckles against my cheek saying, "It is okay, I understand." Then he stepped back, placed his hat back on his head, tipping it and bowing as he backed away down the sidewalk. "Till next time My Lady." We had giggled and went our separate ways.

Since then we have become very close, even to the point of me developing very strong feelings for him, and I just can't have that right now. I need to focus on helping Father with the business, and the fact that I am no closer to finding out who had murdered my mother.

I also need time away so I could sort out how I had begun changing since Mother's death. It feels as though a hole has been forming inside of my chest that I can't explain properly, like a huge part of me is missing, or unreachable by me. To begin with I had thought that it was because of Mother's death, but now I know it is caused by something different. I had been doing my research, asking questions of my own connections in the supernatural underworld, to see if maybe there was any way that I being different was causing it, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion about my lack of knowledge about it, for fear of endangering myself. _Could it have something to do with my Mother's death? Is that what Adrian spoke of with Father in those hushed conversations after her death? Could I-?_

Shaking my head as I step over a rotted tree stump, I stop myself before I think deeper into that thought process. This is a time to unwind, and spend some time away from everything, _No more thinking about that! _ I reprimand myself.

I am a few miles out from the dirt road I parked my Jeep on, and I plan to be a lot more before I make a camp for the next two days. My plan is to spend the next few days just on pilot mode, surviving in the woods. I want to spend them fishing, hunting some small game, practicing with my new set of throwing knives and hand guns, and just not thinking about anything. I know technically I'm not supposed to have my guns on my person until after my birthday, but they had come in early, and I couldn't resist slipping them into my pack.

As I look down at my phone for the last time for a next couple of days, I send out one last text to Father.

_**Made it to the woods, plan on a day's hike in. Left extra map with planned trail on your desk. Love ya, Father. See you on Monday. P.s-Don't have too much fun with the guys! ;D**_

Then I shut down my phone and smile. I'm glad that Father was able to go on a golfing trip with some of his buddies. That means he will be distracted, and I have no guilt about my impromptu hike/camping trip.

Now I just need to push hard to get to where I want to camp, and then I can 'play' with my new toys…

-3rd POV-

John paced in his office while he waited for the man on the other end of the phone to pick up. He went to his desk and saw the message from his daughter and the map underneath it. He heard the sound notifying him of an incoming text message.

"Hello?" he heard a smooth velvety voice answer.

"Hello, Adrian. Eloise is in the mountains now. She left early this morning, and just messaged me. When will you be joining her?" John questioned as he looked over the map, his daughter had planned a mighty far hike for the day, and he was worried that the man wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

"John, I was planning on heading out that way later tonight after finishing up some business here in the shop. _Heee~~~. _Are you worrying over our dear _Eloise_~~ _Hee~~Hee?_" Adrian giggles over the phone, "You are really worried _~III~_ will have a hard time catching up?"

John chuckled and countered, "She is stronger than you realize, you better watch out for here. What did you find out for your people?"

"heee~~heee~ You know, even though this is about Eloise, you still have to pay~~~~! I've needed a good prime laugh~~~!" Adrian giggled out.

John sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I don't ever hear you speaking this way with her Ok, fine…. What's a moth's life motto? Always look on the bright side…" John jerked the phone back from his ear as Adrian shrieked laughter unto the speaker…

_I'm not sure if I will ever be able to get use to him. _John thought to himself as he waited for the strange man calmed down, the man saying something about that how he liked it.

"My people said that it had been two rogue demons and that they have long been 'dealt with'" The man's voice became serious, losing the mirth it had before, "and that the demons were trying to capture her for her soul… The demons said that it has a unique scent... We are going to have to watch her closer now… Maybe it is time for what we talked about, I know just the person to call... They will do anything I ask for just a few photos... heee~hee" Adrian said the last part with a slight giggle.

John scowled and heard his golfing buddies out in the hall. Mark, his right hand man, knocked on the door, "The boys are here, John. Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute, Mark. I need to finish up this call." John replied, and then he spoke to Adrian, "I think it is time for what we agreed on. Just make sure she is okay. I will take care of things one my end."

"I will make sure she is safe, and I know just the place for her…" Adrian replied, "Good-bye, John. And John… I promise it won't be forever, she may not be the same when she gets back, but she will always be your daughter…"

John hung up the phone and gazed over the text his daughter had sent. Then he was up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. _Please take care of my daughter... And be careful my baby Eloise. _John thought to himself.

"I hope you are ready to make good on that bet about how close we get to par Stevenson! I need someone to buy me a good cigar and whiskey!"

It was close to dusk when I finished setting up my camp, I settled in next to the small fire. I unpacked my jerky and a bottle of water as I started sharpening my knives.

I went through my pack and I laid out a black leather case that held an assortment of knives and handheld weapons. I pulled the new ones and started polishing and sharpening before putting them in their proper places. I put them next to the set of steel brass knuckles.

Then I pulled out my new H&amp;K P30, and laid it out next to the knives. Then I pulled out a fresh tank top and everything back into its right place. I resisted playing with my gun, and told myself I had time for that tomorrow. _I have two whole days… I can just take my time._

I put out the fire and packed everything up into my bag. I put my bag into the crook of a tree and then climbed up myself. I slung the end of my hammock on one sturdy branch, then carefully shifted over to another branch and securely latched it. I crawled into it and latched myself in.

As I listened to the forest around me I heard a snap of a twig, it seemed a little out of place and sent red flags up in my mind. I let my senses sharpen, and reached for one of my knives tucked away in a sheath at my ankle. I looked over the edge at the surrounding area, and saw a flash through in the trees a few yards away. I slowly creeped out of my hammock and reached for my bag, sliding my arms through as I continued scanning the area around me.

I saw another flash of deep red in the distance, so I started climbing down so as to figure out.

All of a sudden I hear a revving of a motor to my left right behind me, and it startles me, and before I know it I am tumbling backwards, reaching out for anything to grip to stop my descent from high up in the tree. A man clothed in a red leather jacket reached out grabbing my wrist, his long red hair draping around us.

"Hello Darling! Well aren't you just gorgeous! I really am on a time crunch; I am off to see my man!" He said in a singsong voice as he just held me there, dangling by my wrist. "It really is a forbidden love, but those are always the best!"

I hung there; looking from this man to the chainsaw he held in his other arm, as he held me there as if it was nothing and went on about a forbidden love between him and some dashing man, and I couldn't help myself, I blurted out, "Who are you?" That is when I saw his eyes behind his spectacles; they were just like that man from so long ago. "A death god…You are a Death God!"

That's when he flashed a large, very sharp-tooth grin, and said, "Oooohh! A fan!" Then he lifted me up and looked me in the eye. "I'm so sorry dearie, but I am on a time crunch, and I really do have to drop you off… If I want to be able to see him…"

My eyes widen as he looks love-struck off in to the distance and let's go of my wrist. "Ooops!" he said as I yelp as I fall.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he yells "Have a fun ride! Say hello to Sebby-chan for me!"

And then I fall… and fall… and fall. I open my eyes and look down just in time to see a swirling dark hole beneath me and I look up into the man's laughing eyes and I scream.

I pass through a cold dank space for just a moment, then I'm falling again and land with a thump. A very hard thump.

The world swims around me as I reach up and feel the back of my head, the darkness receding just enough for me to see the faint smudge of red on my fingertips. Then I thump my head back and for a delirious moment I swear I can see Adrian, and he is saying, "It is okay, Eloise. Just rest for a moment."

Then everything fades to black.

**A/N: Here we go! Sorry this one is such a mess! I tried cleaning it up as much as possible, but I was a little rushed. I am getting ready for a weekend at my parents with my 2 year old, and boy is it going to be rough! Lol. She does not like sleep anywhere but her crib. **

**Anyways, thanks again for reading! Y'all are the best, and just let me know if you see anything wrong! Happy early Mother's Day to the mommies on here! **

**Mamma Sherer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I attempted to make this chapter a little longer, one, because I love reading the long chapters, and two, I love typing the long chapters! Sorry the chapter is so late, I had some really stressful personal issues to deal with and on top of that my computer crashed! Ugh! This wasn't my week!**

**As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, I only own my OC's! **

-Eloise pov-

The sunlight was bright on my closed eyelids, and something sharp was poking into my spine. I slowly open my eyes and wince at the sunlight. I faintly realized my hammock wasn't above me.

_What am I lying on? Didn't I set up my hammock…? Oh god…. My head…_ I thought to myself as I set up, realizing I was in a heap on the ground at the base of the tree. I looked around me, squinting through my headache, trying to figure out what happened.

Last night's events start slowly coming back to me, the red head and chainsaw, the falling, and a faint memory of someone kneeling over me. I lift my hand up to my head, and feel the crusted dried blood on the back of my head, and wince as I touched a tender spot. I pulled my pack around to in front of me, and then began rummaging around in it for some painkillers and water, taking two with a swig of water. Then I pulled out my cell phone, powering it on, and as I waited for it to turn on I looked around me to try and figure out what exactly happened.

Last night seemed like a very vivid bad dream, but I am also sitting against a tree hammock-less, and bleeding. That should be proof to me that it wasn't. The only thing I could think that happened was that the man with the chainsaw had taken my hammock, but left everything else, though that didn't make very much sense to me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked down at my phone. I had no signal, and my phone was half dead. For a moment I focused on the picture of my father, mother and I as the background, seeing the smiles on our faces.

Then I shook my head again, trying hard to clear the haze in my head. I looked up, trying to gage what time it was by the sun's position in the sky, but I couldn't see the sun because of the trees. I slowly stood up, using the tree to hold myself up when my head begun to spin. I leaned against the tree trying to decide what direction to head to find a signal.

I started slowly making my way towards the place where I parked my jeep, knowing that I would get signal if I went far enough, and then I could call someone to come pick me up. I wouldn't call my father just yet, I want him to be able to have a relaxing weekend, so I will call Adrian. With deciding that, I started focusing on just making it to civilization.

I had been walking for a while when I heard what sounded like an explosion. I jolted to a stop for a moment, and then I was off running, looking for the source.

As I got closer I saw what seems to be a manor, with a gaping hole in the lowest floor. I looked over the back part of it stunned, there was nothing like this on the map.

I tore through the gardens in the back, noticing parts of it withering. As I rounded the last corner, I saw two people up on a terrace, a young child sitting with a scowl on his face, and a man with a terrifying look on his features.

As I came to a jolting stop, I looked in time to be able to dodge a huge statue of an angel sailing towards me. On instinct I settled into a crouch and pulled my knife out, turning towards my attacker.

It was a boy that seemed to be a few years younger than me, dressed as a gardener, with a straw hat, and he was lifting another statue up, as if it was a paperweight, and hurling it in my direction. Then as if to make matters worse, a maid came running around the corner of the terrace, holding two rifles pointed right at me.

I dodged the statue and rolled behind a tree, trying not to get shot. I heard voices yelling, "We will protect the young Master!" I realized in horror that the explosion must have been from a group attacking the place, and they thought I was a part of the group attacking.

"I have no idea what is going on right now! I was lost! I am not attacking your master!" I yell around the tree, sprinting to the next one, feeling a few bullets wiz past me.

"That's what they all say, missy!" I heard a deeper voice say, and I turn to see a blond man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, leaning against a tree holding a rifle pointed at me. "My, are you a looker? I would have like to meet a broad like you at the pub instead, such a shame." He said as he aimed, but before he could shoot I was up and angling the rifle upwards, wrapping my hand around the barrel and yanking it out of his hand. Then I place my foot the side of his feet and bring my arm up and strike against him with my forearm, throwing my bodyweight into it. He tumbles back with a shocked expression, but before he can do anymore, the gardener throws another statue, and I use the rifle to sweep the man's feet from under him while pushing him out of the way of the statue. He lands onto his back with an "oomph" as I drive over him and roll, landing in a crouch.

"Oi, Finny! Watch where you are throwing those things! You nearly crushed me!" The man angrily yells, as I look between them and I say, "Why are you attacking me?! I didn't do anything!"

They both look at me, and that's when the gardener noticed the dried blood on my face, and her drops the statue he had and gasp saying, "We thought you were coming to attack the master…"

I shook my head saying, "No, I heard an explosion and was coming to see if I could help… Shouldn't you be worrying about that?"

Then right at that moment the moment the lady dressed as a maid came around the tree, shooting at me. I heard the rifle go off and tried to move over, but not in time, the bullet torn a gash across my arm causing me to drop the rifle and cry out. I hunched over, cursing at the wound.

"Shit, this hasn't been my day!" I bit out as I started feeling dizzy. The combination of falling last night, then the adrenaline of advoiding the attack, and now the bullet wound was becoming too much to handle.

The man on the ground jumped up yelling, "Maylene! It is okay! She wasn't here to hurt the Master. Don't shoot!"

The gardener looked over at me to see me leaning against the tree and asked the others, "Oh no! She looks like she is going to pass out… Maybe we should take her to Sebastian?"

The maid slipped her round glasses back on, "Oh~~! Yes, we should, Yes!" she stuttered out. I looked between the three of them and said, "You don't have to worry about me… Shouldn't you worry about the explosion? "

The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while saying, "Nah, little missy. That was my fault. I was cooking, and well, it was taking so long I thought I would speed up the process and try out my new toy."

That when I noticed he was wearing a chef uniform and that he was covered in soot. I looked at the other two and they were looking a little sheepish too.

I laughed a little and said, "Oh.. Well if that is the case, then we could find somewhere for me to sit for a minute. I think the adrenaline is wearing off, and I'm feeling a little light headed."

They all nodded their heads and started walking back towards the manor. The cook rubbed the back of his head saying, "Sorry we attacked a pretty girl like you. We were just trying to protect our young Master. My name is Baldroy, but everyone here calls me Bard. That is Finnian, and Maylene."

I nodded my head and responded, "I'm Eloise, and I understand wanting to protect your own. I would have done the same in your positions."

Bard looked down as he rubbed where I had hit him, "The was quite a blow you landed, how did you know how to do that?"

"I learned a few tricks along the way, and a lady has to know how to protect herself." I responded as we came to the terrace.

The young boy looked surprised as he took in my appearance, and I was equally surprised when I saw his. He looked like he was getting ready to go to a renaissance ball; he was in a dark blue over coat, a pair of smart looking shorts with high knee socks and a pair of loafers, with cuff links, suspenders, and garters to top it off. Then I looked to his face and saw a black eye patch over one eye, and a sapphire blue eye looking back at me.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is this woman?" he growled at the servants behind me.

Just then the man behind him said, "Young Master, I have brought your tea. Today for you mid-morning snack I have Jasmine oolong tea, with a fresh fruit parfait."

The man was dressed in a classic butler's attire, and was setting out the plates and then pouring the tea. I looked closely at him, taking in his appearance. His raven hair was hanging down across his face as he bent at the waist to poor the tea. Then as he straightened, his eyes connected with mine and I saw the deep red irises, the perfect pale skin of his face, and the slight smirk on his lips, and I knew instantly that this man wasn't normal.

_Maybe not even human…_ I thought to myself as I schooled my features. I bowed my head in acknowledgement to the young boy and said, "Pardon my sudden appearance and the horrible misunderstanding. I was lost in the woods, and trying to return to my vehicle when I heard an explosion. I wanted to come and make sure everyone was okay. I believe my sudden appearance lead the servants to believe I was attacking you. I sincerely apologize for interrupting your morning tea."

The young boy looked at me with a scowl, "Why are you injured? There is dried blood on your face. Also, what are you wearing? Are you a thief?"

I bristled at the tone he used, but forced myself to remain calm, "I am wearing the proper clothes for my camping trip, and I am no thief. I did not even realize this estate was here until I heard the explosion, and came to give my aid." I looked down at my tight black cargo pants, green tee, and work boots; I didn't see anything wrong with it, except for the few tears here and there from the fall.

I looked up a little too quick and it caused my head to swim, making me stumble back a step, "And as for my injury I gained it last night." I replied simply as I brought my hand to touch the back of my head. With the throbbing in my head coming back, I was running out of patience with this young boy's attitude, and all I really wanted to do was take a shower and lie down, maybe take a swig of hard liquor to numb the pain in my head and my arm where the bullet grazed me.

The young boy eyed me with suspicion and asked, "How did you not know the Phantomhive estate was here, do you not reside in London?"

My eyes widened as I asked, "London?! Is this London?!"

The butler watched all of this with a perceptive eye, noticing my thinning patience and then the slight panic in my eye as I asked. "Yes, my Lady. Perhaps when you injured your head, you may have caused yourself to become disoriented? Where exactly did you believe we were?" He asked with a closed eye grin and a gloved hand over his heart.

I looked sharply at the butler and then composed myself, "I apologize, you are correct. This is London, I must have wondered farther then I thought." I responded automatically as I thought to myself, _London?! I was in the backwoods of the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee… How in the world did I end up here…? What happened last night that I can't remember? _Then more started clicking into place, _The Shinigami! That redheaded man must have sent me here… but why? _

The butler and boy both squinted at me, not believing me for a moment. The boy asked a question, but I was too deep in thought to hear him, so when he sent the servants off and waved a hand in my face I looked back towards him.

"Excuse me, would you repeat that?" I said, blinking a few times.

"I asked if you knew who I am." He stated, gesturing for me to take a seat.

I slowly took my pack off of my injured arm and put it at my feet as I sat down. When I was settled I noticed him looking at it. "No, I do not. I guess the bump to my head did more damage than thought." I replied, sitting up straight but keeping a hand over the gash on my arm.

He noticed my arm and nodded his head towards it, "Sebastian, tend to her wounds."

The butler bowed, replying, "Yes, my Lord." Then he turned around to go inside and returned with a first aid kit. He kneeled in front of me, turning my chair outwards have better access to my injured arm.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaels. I am the head of the Phantomhive." He said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I am Eloise Scarlett Diederich," I introduced myself, wincing at the sting in my arm, "Thank you for tending to my wound, and I apologize for causing one of your stature such an inconvenience. I will be out of your hair as soon as possible, if you would just point me in the direction of downtown London?"

"Do you have a place to stay once there?" The earl asked as he tilted his head to the side, a curious look on his face. "If not I could offer a place here in my manor, until you find a place to stay."

I too notice of the look on his face, and the smirk on the butler's face out of the corner of my eye, and thought for a moment. "That would be generous of you, Earl. If it would be no problem, then a place to stay for a night would be gladly appreciative."

I looked down as the butler wrapped a bandage around the wound and joked, "What is the damage? Am  
I gonna loose it?"

His eyes widened and his mouth popped open in surprise at my humor, thinking I was serious. I let out a chuckle at the look on his face, and clarified, "It was a joke." I grinned at his look as pulled my own first aid kit out of my pack. I searched for some fishing line and my needle as Ciel let out a breath and Sebastian chuckled.

"How are your sewing skills?" I asked not looking up, I pulled the items I need and look up at him, then looked over at the Earl.

"Pardon, my Lady?" Sebastian replied, raising an eyebrow at me.

"The wound seems to be just a flesh wound, but I was inquiring about your sewing to see if you would be able to stich it closed for me. It is too high on my arm for me to reach it properly. I also know this is not proper for the table, and to be done in front of an Earl, much less a young boy, but I would rather have to wound sealed." I reply while holding the threaded needle out to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked over at Ciel and he nodded, "I did say tend to her wounds. Continue." Then speaking to me he said, "You do not seem very bothered by this wound, or you other injuries."

Sebastian grabbed my arm with his gloved hand, as I bit down on my knuckle. I winced as I felt the needle and line pulling through my skin, speaking around my knuckle, "I was a very rough and tumble kind of child. I had a lot of scraps and bumps on my head from falling out of trees, so I'm use to this."

"So are did you fall out of a tree to receive the injury to your head?" Ciel asked, taking a bite of his parfait.

I slowly nodded my head. "You could say that, though it was a tad more complicated than that."

"And the bruises from a hand around your wrist here, was that also from falling from a tree." Sebastian asked as he tied off the last stitch. I looked down at him hand placed over the marks that the red-headed man had left.

"He more or less aided me in the falling out of said tree." I replied, pulling my wrist free. I inspected the stitches noting how perfect they were. The wound was only a graze, but deep enough to leave a 2 inch gash. Sebastian had perfectly closed the wound and there would be no noticeable scar. I looked down at my wrist and scowled at the perfect purple and brown handprint around my wrist. Sebastian came to stand behind me and inspected the bump on the back of my head.

Ciel noticed my expression and shared a look with Sebastian, "Can you describe what he looked like? Tell me what happened, if he is on my estate I would rather he be caught."

I shook my head and said, "No, that won't be necessary, Earl. He is long gone, and I was far away from your estate when it happened. I assure you, he is not on you land." I rubbed my hand against my forehead and said, "To be honest, Earl, I am starting to feel very ill. I would like to be able to lie down for a few hours, and then call my father to let him know what happened at that I am okay. I know I have a little battery left on my cell."

Ciel looked at me with a strange look. "My lady, where is your father? It is not proper to let a lady travel by herself, let alone spend days it he woods, without a proper escort," Sebastian question "Is there someone we can call upon for you?"

"Excuse me, it is perfectly fine for me to be out by myself, I am able to take care of myself, sir. This is the 21st century. I may be a little disoriented from the fall, but I am more than capable to take care of myself!" I turned to snap at Sebastian, and before I could catch the look of surprise on Ciel's face, or the sudden look of mistrust on Sebastian's, I covered my face and took a deep breath. "I apologize. There was no need for me to snap, I am-"

"Pardon me, miss, but this is not the 21st century." Ceil stated.

I looked sharply at him and said, "Of course it is, we are in the year 2015, so that is the 21st century." I pulled out my cell phone, thankful that I had just gotten a case for it, or else it would have broken from the fall, and turned the screen on. I looked at the signal bar and saw the words 'NO Service Provided'. I looked at my phone and said, "That is strange, normally if there wasn't a signal then I would just have a no signal… Does that mean that…?" I looked up at Ciel and I asked, "What is today?"

Ciel looked at me and said "That is such an outrageous question. Today is August 20th, year 1888."

I look at the young Earl with a skeptical look on my face, and then looked over towards Sebastian. I leaned back in my chair and thought for a moment. _This has to do with that man from last night. If he was truly a __Shinigami… but would a death god be able to send me back in time or even to a different time all together? Oh! What about Father? He will be devastated! I have to find a way back! For now I need to keep my cool._

I looked into Ciel's eyes and realized that I wouldn't be able to gloss over this. "You wouldn't believe that I hit my head harder than I previously thought, and forget about the last few minutes, would you?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "No, I believe that you need to tell me exactly who you are and why you are here."

I nodded my head and breathed in deeply. I set my phone on the little table and settled back into a more comfortable position in my chair, "You don't have anything you need to do today do you? I have a feeling that this is going to take some telling…"

Ciel looked over to Sebastian and ordered, "Bring some fresh tea. Is tea acceptable, or would you rather something else?"

I looked to Sebastian and said, "I would prefer your strongest coffee if you have any, if that is too much tea if fine."

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. "Yes, My Lord." Then he was gone, and Ciel was looking expectably at me.

"You may or may not believe me when I say this, but I am from the year 2015. Last night before any of this happened, I was camping in the backwoods of Tennessee. I'm not exactly sure how I got here, but it obviously was by supernatural means. I'm not exactly sure of what I should tell you, and how much of it you will believe. Then there is also the matter of if it will mess with the future or not..." I said this very slowly.

_I am not sure if he knows about his butler being different or if his butler is deceiving him. I have my hunches of what Sebastian is… _I think to myself as I let him process about what I just said. "Exactly how much do you know about the supernatural, Ciel? Err, I mean, Earl." I asked, but before he could answer Sebastian returned with two pots of steaming liquid. _That was mighty quick of him…_

I watched Ciel's face as his eye darted to Sebastian. Ciel was silent as Sebastian first poured Ciel's tea, and then came around to my side and started preparing a cup of coffee. Sebastian placed a cup of sugar cubes and a saucer of cream on the table in front of us, and then turned to Ciel, "I have prepared a brew of Earl Gray tea, with some rose tea cookies, and for the lady, and I have made a strong brew of Columbian farmed espresso. Will there be anything else you need, my Lord?" Sebastian said bowing to Ciel.

"No that will be all." Ciel put the cup to his lips and sipped his tea, "To answer your question, Miss Diederich, I now a very limited amount about supernatural creatures. What is your knowledge on the subject?"

I watched Sebastian's reaction to Ciel's words out of the corner of my eye. His hands halted for a brief second as he put the tea cart in order, but if not for my senses I wouldn't have caught it.

"I have traveled all over the world, and I have seen things that you would never be able to explain except for the aid of the supernatural. I believe that is what caused me to be here, I believe that I fell through a gap in time caused by a supernatural being." I softly explained, looking down into my cup. I added one sugar cube and slowly stirred it, waiting for his response. When he was silent I continued, "I think there are beings in this world that are faster, stronger and even smarter than humans. I have study quite a few of these beings, but I will not lie and say I know a lot about the subject…"

I looked up at Ciel and say him looking at me with a closed expression. "Would you know one of these 'beings'?" He asked, cradling his chin in his palm.

I returned his gaze, taking a sip of my coffee before responding. The coffee tasted perfect, had a wonderful full flavor, with the perfect temperature. I thought carefully about how to respond, sensing the charged tension in the air.

"I have guessed correctly on a few of these beings before, but, to be honest, it is neither my business nor my want to call them out…" I responded, thinking _Is this a test? I'm guessing he knows of Sebastian. What will Sebastian do if I say I know he isn't human?_

"I see." Ciel mused, a smirk on his face. "I also noticed that a moment ago you said there are beings better than 'humans'. In saying it like that, does that mean you do not group yourself with humans?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him and chuckled, "No, I am entirely human. I was born to a human father, and a human mother. I will admit I went through a period where I tried doing magic, but none of me 'spells' worked, though I was 10 at the time." I said the last part with a laugh, looking into his eye.

He was quiet for a moment as he studied me. I sat in silence, sipping my coffee as he watched me. I knew he was trying to decide about if I knew about Sebastian or not.

"This may or may not ease your mind," I began slowly. "I could care less if there were any 'beings' for me to know about around here. It is none of my business who you or others may keep company with. I hope to be back to my own time as soon as possible, and I will probably be gone from your estate tomorrow. I plan to head to London to find anyone who might be able to help me figure what happened and maybe why I am here. So, with that being said, it really doesn't matter if I were to know if there was a supernatural being here or not."

Ciel nodded his head and said, "I see. There will be no need for you to head to London. I have a proposition for you. I will aid you in your search, and help you back to your time, but in the meantime you will stay here and work as one of my servants. You will tell me everything you know about the supernatural, holding nothing back and also tell me about any of these supernatural beings you know of. Would that be acceptable?"

I leaned back into my chair, making sure to keep a straight face. "And what will you gain from helping me, learning of the supernatural is not hard, and one of your status would surly have any resource at your disposal… Why help me?"

Ceil smiled, also leaning back into his chair, "I will gain another capable servant and I will learn more from you then stumbling in the dark, and let's just say I have taken an interest in you. What do you say?"

"Okay, I accept, but I have a few terms." I responded.

"How about we move to my study? Sebastian." Ciel stood, motioning for me to follow. I stood and went to pick up my pack.

Sebastian had it already and was offering bowing, "My lady, I shall carry this for you. If you may follow me, I shall escort you to the young master's study."

I scowled but followed along behind him and the Earl. I watched him carefully, but studied my surroundings, making a mental map in my head.

When we reached the study Sebastian opened the doors for us, and then set my pack down next to one of the chairs. I watched him as he relived Ciel of his coat, and then pulled his chair out. I waited for Ciel to be seated then I set down myself, sitting straight with my ankles crossed, thanking the heavens for the lessons my mother had taught me.

"Okay, Miss Diederich, what are your terms?" Ciel asked pulling a piece of parchment and quill out.

"Well, I will work for you, but I will not be a maid. I will be able to keep my own weapons with me. I will tell you everything I know and learn of the supernatural, but I will not tell you of every person I suspect of being supernatural. That is for you to figure out yourself." I stated, watching his eyes twitch at my brashness.

"Weapons?" He asked, "I assume you carry them in your bag."

"Yes, I do. I am very well trained in the handling of them. Also I wish to know why you have such well trained staff on hand, and what type of business you are in. I wish to be prepared, and I do not like going into an agreement without knowing every angle." I stated, pulling the weapons from my pack and laying them on my lap. "I will show you my weapons, but I will ask that you do not take them from me."

He watched as I laid the weapons on the desktop, picking one of the knives up and eyeing my pistols. "What makes you believe I will tell you what sort of business I am in?"

"I could be a great asset to you," I respond back, quickly unloading the pistols and making sure there wasn't a bullet in the chamber. "In my time, I aided my Father in the running of his business, and even a few on the side for myself. Also, because of the reaction of your servants, I am lead to believe that you are attacked quite often here at your manor. There are two reasons why I can think of; one, you are a very wealthy person, or two, you are in a darker sort of business, and I have experience with both."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at this and sated, "I am impressed, you are correct. I am the Queen's 'Guard Dog'. I take care of the problems that plague the Queen."

My eye widened at this and I gasped, "You're one of the Queen's pets… Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! I had no idea that you would be… Wait a second. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you too young to fill that position?"

Ciel's face grew dark and he said, "Yes, I am the Guard Dog. It has been the position of my family for many generations. How do you know of the Queen's pets?"

I set back down in my seat, absentmindedly twirling on of my knives through my fingers. "Even in my time the pets are known. I have never met or even heard of the Phantomhives, but that doesn't mean anything. To be honest I thought the pets were a rumor… But I believe I should tell you this… The positon I held in my father's company is a lot like what you do now, though my work was mostly done in the states. I had only been to Britain a few times… I wonder if this means…" I trailed off, thinking, _What does this mean? Was I sent here for a reason? Ciel can't be more than 14 years old, maybe 12 at the youngest… for him to be one of the Queen's pets… Why did the Death God leave me so close to the Earl? Could it have something to do with his butler? _

Ciel watched as I processed this information, he looked over the impressive amount of weapons. He was impressed by what I said but didn't want to let on. He set back steeping his hands and said, "Then this is my proposition. You will be my secretary, and you will be second to Sebastian. You will shadow my butler and I, and aid in my investigations, then along the way we will find out about your problem. But first, what can you tell me about my butler?"

I nodded looking at Sebastian standing behind Ciel with a creepy closed eye grin. "Well, I know he is different, and I have a hunch about him, but I would really rather hold my opinion about him until I have had some sleep, and cleared my head. I agree with the rest."

Ciel nodded his head, "Good, we will iron out the rest after you have rested. I will give you tomorrow to rest up and settle, and have Sebastian walk you through your duties."

The Ciel waved me off picking up some papers off of his desk. I nodded, realized this was him dismissing me and then started packing up my weapons.

Sebastian waited by the door for me to finish and pushed the door open to allow me to pass. I walked pass him out into the hall and then followed him through the manor. He was quiet as we walked, only mentioning things about the manor, and brief directions to places I might need.

When we neared the servant's courters, he showed me each room, the servant's lounge and lavatories, and then he showed me to the rooms I would be using.

"This will be your room as long as you are a Phantomhive servant. It is larger than the other's quarters, but that is because of your status. You also have a small washroom off to the side here through this door." He walked over to a door on the side, opening it and showing the inside. There was a wardrobe to one side of the door to the washroom, and then on the other side was a desk. There was a queen size bed with a simple sheet with two side tables on each side. "I shall bring you fresh linens promptly and tidy up the last little bit. I shall take your measurements tomorrow morning for you temporary uniform. The servants have dinner at 6 pm sharp, but I will prepare you a different meal tonight, and breakfast in the morning at 5 am sharp. Tomorrow you will not be required to attend, I will bring you breakfast when you are ready. Do you have any questions?" Sebastian set my pack on the floor at the end of the bed.

I thought for a minute and then asked, "Would it be acceptable if I had some say in my uniform? I know I will be required to wear a corset, but I was thinking of the modifications needed to conceal my weapons." I asked, looking over towards him as I unpacked my pack onto the table. "And where may I fetch some water for my bath?"

"It can be arranged that you help with your temporary uniform, but we have a seamstress make our uniforms for us, so you will have to discuss that with her. As for your bath I shall have Maylene run you a bath." Sebastian stated.

I nodded my head turning away from him going to the wardrobe. I placed the clothes I already had in a neat pile in one of the shelves built into the wardrobe, and then turned around to head back over to my pack.

I noticed Sebastian was still standing across the room carefully watching me. I was about to ask him what it was that he wanted to ask me when my head suddenly started to swim. I tripped over my feet and gasped as the floor started rushing towards my face when a set of strong arms caught me. I blinked a few times up into Sebastian's face as my vision started to clear.

We stood there like that for a moment, me incased in his arms and breathing heavily. I slowly brought a hand to my head, taking deep breaths to steady myself.

I could suddenly see his perfect face close to mine, feel his strong muscles around me, but most of all I could feel the heat of his body that betrayed his true nature to me. Then as he looked down at me I saw the flash of his eyes and he took a sharp breath, and briefly a strange look came across his face.

Then I laughed to cover the situation, stepping out of his arms, and said, "My clumsy feet combined with the bump on my head are a horrible mix! I guess I need to take that bath and get some food in my system before I knell over. Thanks for catching me." I smiled at the last part and then retreated back over to my pack and busied myself with it until I heard the door close. As soon as it did I exhaled and sat down in the chair, placing my head on the desk. _What was that about? _

Soon Maylene brought the water for the small tub in my washroom and showed me how to get it ready. I barely paid attention as she was talking, but I understood it easily.

After she left I striped out of my clothes and threw my hair into a messy bun. Then I sank into the water, wrapping my arms around my knees leaning my head onto my knees. I stayed in there for 20 minutes but I didn't bother to wash, I just sat in the water and let my skin soak up the heat. I thought over everything that had happened over the last 24 hours and wondered where I would be going from here. I heard the door open to my room and wondered if it was Maylene returning with my linens.

I hurried out of the water, wrapping a towel around myself. I wanted to ask if she could show me were to get the towels and linens, and I didn't think she would freak about me being in a towel. I opened the door to the washroom and instead of Maylene I saw Sebastian just about to knock on the door. He was standing there with three fluffy white towels, and a hand poised in the arm to knock. A shocked expression came over his face, and then he composed himself stepping back and apologizing.

I waved a hand at him and said, "It is fine. I am going to get dressed real quick." I dashed into the bathroom, throwing my clothes on and putting my hair up into a bun. I step out into my room to see that Sebastian had set the towels on my desk and made up my bed. "Oh thank you for making up my bed!"

Sebastian placed a hand over his chest and said, "What sort of Phantomhive servant could I be if I could not prepare your quarters for you?"

We headed to the kitchen while he gave me a brief tour of the servants quarters, and then showed me the small bowl of stew he had prepared for me.

After I ate my stew, I set and watched as he prepared supper, yelling at the other servants about them messing up, and then fixing their mistakes. Everything I saw him do just confirmed what I already knew.

That afternoon as I was crawling into bed I knew without doubt.

Sebastian Michaels is a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woot! Power created has 11 followers! I am so excited about that! I am always checking my email now to see if there is more, and I know that is quite silly of me! Anyways! **

**Sorry for the late update last week and this week, lots and lots happening in the Mamma Sherer household and I had to wait a few days to start on the chapters. I have all of the general ideas written out for my story but I was having the hardest time putting it all down on paper! Whew. **

**I just want to apologize in advance, I just can't seem to master my grammar, and it is showing through on my work. The person that normally reads over my story hasn't been able to look over them, and I now y'all can probaly tell. I'm trying harder to correct them and reread through them! Sorry for anything I miss! I also try not to state specifics on her appetences and outfits because if gives y'all free reign in your imaginations :) I love it when I read other stories that way!**

**I must say that I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters or plot lines, only my own OCs and anything not recognizable!**

** -**3rd pov-

The whitehaired man watched from afar as the Phantomhive household started their day. He watched as the gardener turned the garden to an unchangeable wasteland; the maid seriously and methodically cleaning until, like a flip of the switch, she was turned into a bumbling mess; the cook destroy the kitchen with a flame thrower; and then the butler's eyebrow twitch and the look of anger cross his face as he reprimanded the three.

The observer chuckled as he saw the inconveniences that the other three servants put on the demon and then proceeded to search for the one that he came for originally, he let his mind wander over the manor, careful to avoid the butler's mind so as to no alert him to his presence. He then pinpointed on her light. When he studied her he could tell that the day was drawing nearer for her, and he knew that this mansion, and the Phantomhive boy would be perfect to give her the last little bit of melding she needed to become perfect.

The man looked over at his shoulder at the powerful demon behind him, "Hee~ Hee~ I was wondering when you would come to see mee~~!" He said with an escaping giggle.

"Adrian, are you sure this is the safest place for her? I know that I asked you to watch over her, and the do anything to protect her, but with the Earl Phantomhive?" A deep voice responded to him.

Adrian turned all the way to the man, lifting the hat off of his head and bowing slightly. "You know as well as I who the boy has in his service, your daughter is safe there in his presence. Even now the demon has sensed something different about her, but I can see the connections forming. He is very powerful and very controlled over himself. They will be prefect to aid in the last bit of forming she needs, while providing the perfect cover of her scent…"

The demon nodded as he watched the demon butler go about his chores, then his breath caught as he caught a glimpse of his daughter.

She was walking down the hall beside the young Earl, showing him a few papers and then taking notes. He noted the outfit she wore turning to the reaper, "Is she a servant?" he asked, motioning to the out she wore. It was similar to the butler's but more feminine with a corset, flowing pants, and heels.

"Hee~ I knew you would pick up on that. I should charge you… But your daughter has provided me with plenty of laughter… Yes, she is the butler's assistant and secretary, I believe she agreed to it a week ago."

The demon chuckled at the white-hair reaper, and replied, "You are lucky I put up with you reaper."

The two stood in silence as they watched the girl, both thinking of the hardships before her. When the reaper looked over the powerful man was gone, leaving nothing but a faint sad aura behind.

_Do not fret, my old friend, your daughter is safe…_ he thought to himself. "At least for now…"

* * *

Eloise paused by the window of the Earl's office, she felt as if someone was watching her, but as quickly as the feeling was there is was gone. She turns back to Ciel, leaning around the side of his chair to place a few documents toe his left and then point out a few errors on the paper he was working on. She notes the faint blush on his cheeks at her close proximity and back away.

"Is there anything else you would like for me to look over, my lord?" she inquired.

Ciel shook his head and bid her to take her leave. He lifted his eyes from the papers as he heard the door close. He leaned back into his chair, pondering over the newest addition to his servants. He admitted that she had decreased the amount of disasters that the three imbeciles created and decreased the work his butler had to do, but he sense something was off about her. She was very controlled and precise in her movements, given what she had told him about her training that was to be expected, but there was still a grace that he had only seen in one other place. _That is absurd._ He thought to himself.

"Sebastian." Ciel summoned the demon, not bothering with the bell. He knew the demon would hear him and come, and the next second he was bowing beside him.

"Yes my Lord?" Sebastian responded.

"What have you found out about Miss Diederich?" Ciel asked, placing the tips of his fingers together.

"There are no records of her or her birth anywhere here in Britain, nor papers stating of her arrival, either legal or illegal manners. I have observed her the last week and taken notice of a few queer differences from most humans." Sebastian reported.

"Explain." Ciel stated.

"She is faster than normal when assigned rooms to clean, and when lifting is required she can lift far more than one of her stature would permit. She is exponentially brilliant, and by that I mean she has a great amass of knowledge and knows how to use it, my lord." Sebastian listed off with almost a bored tone. He looked off through the window, thinking of what it could mean for his meal for this woman to be here. He could sense nothing supernatural in her, but, like his master, he also felt something off about her.

"Very well. Keep an eye on her Sebastian, and have Miss Diederich prepare for our trip to retrieve my cane. Also bring me my tea for while I wait." Ceil said, dismissing the butler.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said with a bow as he went to prepare his master's tea. He came upon Maylene polishing the stairs. A tick appeared on his forehead when he saw the dark varnish on the banister. "Maylene, what are you doing to the banister? Why are you using black varnish instead of the polish I set aside for you to use?"

"Oh no! I messed it up, yes I did! I thought I had grabbed the polish, I did! I am sorry Mr. Sebastian!" The maid said as she started running around in circles, bowing and stuttering more apologies as Sebastian came all the way down the stairs.

"Clean up this mess, Maylene." Sebastian ordered, "I expect it to be cleaned by the time the young master is ready to depart."

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen expecting to see that the man who called himself a cook had destroyed the kitchen or at least had set himself on fire, but he was surprised to see that Bard was quietly preparing a dish. Eloise was coaching his as she herself was preparing tea.

"Ah, Mr. Sebastian! I am making banana custard éclairs. Eloise showed me how to start them!" Bard said with a smug tone. He had flour on his nose. Sebastian turned his eyes to the woman as she finished placing the tea on a tea cart.

"I prepared the master's tea for you Sebastian." Eloise softly said as she motioned to the tea. "I copied your method to the tea, and if I may say so it tastes nearly as good as the teas you served me those first few days." Eloise smiled with the last statement.

Sebastian looked between the two of them and to the tea, "Thank you Miss Diederich. The Master request you get ready so you may accompany us into town to run an errand. Bard, you and the other servants began the dinner preparations, and you may have that for dessert for you meal tonight."

Sebastian saw Eloise smile at Bard as he pushed the cart out of the room. He felt an unfamiliar feeling overcome him. For a moment his eyes flashed but then the next moment he was in control again and gone down the hallway.

As the door closed behind Sebastian she felt rather then saw the flash of his eyes, but controlled her reaction. She hadn't spoken to the Earl or butler of her conclusion on the butler, and what he was.

She took a moment and then she was saying her farewells to Bard over her shoulder, while heading out the door to her room. She freshened up her clothes, placing her weapons on her person, and then walked towards the foyer to wait for the young Earl.

As she waited she thought about the last week. _I know that they watch me, and that Sebastian reports to Ciel. Does that mean that he is the demon's master? I haven't seen a binding mark, but it could be anywhere… He has been extremely careful. What shall I tell him of today? Lamia, the child eater…? No, too much… Reapers? No, he probably m already knows of them. What shall I tell him of…? Angels? He knows of his demon so he must know of angels… Ahh, I know._

* * *

"Dryads…" Eloise began, speaking to the young boy riding in the carriage across from her. "Do you know the term?"

Ciel was silent for a moment as he mulled over the term. He shook his head and said, "I do recognize it, but I cannot place it."

"It is a term for a tree nymph, my Lord." Sebastian answers with a smirk. He wondered where the female was going with this subject.

"You asked me to tell you what I know of the supernatural. This is where I will begin, I will tell you a lot that you will question, but I speak from experience. What do you know of this matter Sebastian?" Eloise asks as she turns to the butler.

"Nothing in particular, Miss Eloise. I do know it is commonly stated as Greek mythology. Dryads are entities that protect trees and forest. Harmless creatures." Sebastian states with a wave of his hand.

Eloise smiled, "You have not met the fellow I know of then. True, they are peaceful creatures, and often spoken of in reference to Greek mythology, but as referenced they will punish humans, or anyone, who harms their trees, or brethren. I was sent to Ireland a few summers ago for my business, and I came across something when I was there. There was this town by a little forest. There had to be over a hundred trees and they were ancient tree, easily hundreds upon hundreds of years old. My group and I stayed in an inn close to the forest. When were checked in the old woman over it warned us not to venture into the forest, lest we not return." Eloise began, noticing the scoff Sebastian made and Ciel's feigned boredom. "So I went to investigate. When I went into the forest there was a very heavy presence and a man came from between the trees to meet me. He was as thin as a pole, had the wildest red hair, and had more freckles then the stars. His eyes were the color or fresh dirt. He asked me, 'What is your business here?' As he asked I could hear the anger in his voice, and it seemed the trees bent down in response to it. I marveled at the response of the atmosphere around us and replied, 'Just a wander of these parts. Why was I warned to not enter these woods?'

The man circled me and looked at me through shaded eyes. 'Most who travel into our wood come in search of something that is not theirs, and they wish to take from us. Also if anyone learned of our presence they would come to cut our wood down, and kill our brethren.' The man softly spoke, and the air responded. The air became heavy, and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see others with flaming red hair darting between the trees. They laughed a soft breeze like laugh, but when I turned my head they were gone.

'I don't seek anything but knowledge,' I said back to him, locking eyes. 'I just wish to know more of that which I do not understand… You say this is your wood. What do you mean? How would cutting down these trees kill your brethren?' I earnestly asked him. He paused in his circling of me and tried to see if I was truthful. Suddenly in the distance we could hear one of my men calling for me. I knew that if I didn't go back to them that they would search for me. I sighed and told the strange man, 'I just wish to know more of you, and your forest. I don't want to tell the world, and I won't tell another soul, you have my word.' I slowly turned from him and walked toward the sound of my men. Then he was in front of me and he said to me, 'Why should I let you leave? What merit does your word have to a stranger?' I had stopped when he asked and then let out a laugh. 'What could I do to convince you?' I had asked him.

'I will follow you back, and once there you will send them away. If one word is spoken of me or what you have seen I will strike you and those men down.' The man spoke, and I knew what he had said true." Eloise said

"But you have told me, did you not break your word?" Ciel asked abruptly.

Eloise chuckled and said, "Patience my young Earl, we have a long ride to London, and I haven't reached the best part." With that Ciel huffed and settled back into his seat, and Sebastian hid a smile. He was entertain with her tell, but he did not know yet if he should believe it.

Now, where was I…?" Eloise mused, taping her chin thoughtfully, "Ah, yes. We walked back to the edge of the forest, and I met up with my men there. Turns out that they were coming down for dinner and they had checked, my room finding me not there they knew where I had gone. As they told me I laughed and asked if they worried that I couldn't take care of myself in the woods? I told them I had only been here for just a few short hours and that I had gotten lost in the beauty there. I told them I was enjoying my peace and they shouldn't worry for me, especially since they knew better than anyone how I could take care of myself, and not to bother me I set down to breakfast the next morning."

It took a little more convincing for my friend Adrian, but he too turn and went to supper. As they walked away one of my other men started joking with him and then he was distracted. He always did love a good joke… Anyways, I turned to the man and noticed him walking deeper into the forest and without hesitation I followed him. As he walked he told me of what he was, and about his people, his people where Dryads, and some of them were hamadryad -the ones who were part of the trees themselves. That they had protected this forest for longer than any one of them could remember."

As we came to the deeper parts of the wood I started to notice that there were weird shapes in how the trees had grown, almost as if certain ones had hollowed at higher they grew. Then it came to me that these were their homes, and that he had brought me to their home. To this day I am not sure what convinced him, but I knew that he trusted me because all of what he told me."

At first I couldn't believe, but then I saw one with my own eyes come apart from the tree. Then they all began coming over to me, touching my hair petting me and pulling me towards something. They brought me over to this stump. It was blacked and there was a marker before it, on the marker was a language I couldn't read, but they told me the name of the one who had lived in this tree, who had been a part of this tree. The ones around me wept as if the tree was recently cut down, but they told me the tale."

A hundred years ago a young man had come into the woods and found the maiden that lived in this tree. He wanted her as his own and tried to take her. He tried to take her body but she seem to disappear the further he went from the wood. He came back into the wood in a rage and found the tree that she came from, knowing what and who she was, he brought men and fire, and he tried to take the ancient tree, and when the wood and the people started to defend the maiden the young man did the unthinkable, het started to chop down her tree. I could see the axe mark of where it had gone wild and when I brushed my hands along the soft wood I could almost feel the pain she felt. When the tree fell the other dryads descended on the men in a rage killing them and burying the bodies under the stumps trunks, hoping they could bring the young hamadryad, and as I pushed the dirt aside I could see the skull that had become so wrapped in the roots of the neighboring trees that all the other bones had long since been lost. It had all been in vain, and she had died, all that was left of here was a stump to remind them of the greed of those outside their wood."

I knelt there by that stump looking at the creatures all around me, the children who ran, frolicked and played; the old ones who braided the young women's hair; the ones who had told me this tale. I looked them in their eyes and saw the time that had passed and the knowledge of patience they held about enduring the long years of life. I knew I could never let my words endanger these people. 'I cannot prove my honor, I can only promise you with all of my being that I will not speak a word of what I have seen to anyone as long as the days of my life.' I said, placing my hand over my heart and bowed to the man who had brought me. I felt a rough hand, one that felt of the smooth bark of a dogwood tree, paced on my shoulder. 'No, we trust you will not betray us. You may share the knowledge of us with those whom you trust, and you may always seek us out in your thirst of knowledge. You have taught us not all who venture in these woods will be like the young man, and we will watch and learn more from them before protecting our forest.' The man had said with a gentle smile on his. Then he had pulled me to his feet, and they allowed me to spend the night there in that forest, and I will tell you I have not had a night like that since then, nor do I think I will again." Eloise finished her story, looking at the boy in front of her.

"Why did you tell me of this one? Of dryads?" Ciel questioned, "Do you expect me to believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me; even if you don't believe me it doesn't mean it isn't true." Eloise says with a laugh. "And I told you because I was telling you of the supernatural beings I have encountered, and that is just one of the ones I met."

The carriage rolled to a stop and Sebastian was out and aiding the Earl down. Eloise giggled at the little earl's scowl at her words, but then was surprised when the butler offered a hand to help her down also.

"Well, thank you Sebastian!" she said as she placed her hand in his and looked around at the street of 19th century London. She did not realize she had continued to hold his hand until Ciel cleared his throat.

Eloise looked down at their hands and then back up at the demon who was as still as a statue also looking at their hands.

More specifically Sebastian was looking at her hand and wondering at the feeling that holding it was giving him. He felt a faint power coming from her, so faint that he was sure she didn't even realize she was doing it, but he had felt this power before. He felt two set of eyes on him and then straightened letting go of her hand.

The doorbell clanged as they walked into the shop, all three lost in their own thoughts.

"Welcome boy, on errand here for your pop?" The shopkeeper asked with a faint amused look on his face. He was met with silence from Ciel.

"Excuse me sir," Sebastian stepped forward. "We are here to pick up Master's cane."

"Ah! So this is yours, boy. I was wondering who such a short cane belonged to-" The shopkeeper was interrupted by Sebastian as he whipped the cane up to inspect it, with the tip centimeters from the man's face.

"Doesn't bend, it is straight and well made. Very good, this should cover it." Sebastian replied with a smirk, tossing a purse of coins onto the counter. He and Ciel were out the door as Eloise offered a smile in apologies and followed the. She was fascinated by all of the differences between the London she knew and this one.

"It really was a shame finny broke your other can, young master. You grew somewhat, but it took some time…" Sebastian said with a slight bow.

"Look mommy!" I heard a little boy's voice say, "'Phantom's' Beter Rabbit!"

The mother responded, but I was much too busy musing over the cute bunny sitting in the shop window. It had a cute top hat and bow around its neck. _It's so cute! _Eloise mused.

Then she turned to catch up with the Earl.

When they pulled up to the doors of the manor Ciel let out a sigh, fetching his cane had been tiring. As he exited the carriage and walked up the stairs he ordered Sebastian to prepare him some tea, and for Eloise to bring him the courtly reports for the factories they would be visiting the next week. His words trialed off as he laid eyes on the inside of the manor.

"My lord what is wro…?" Sebastian's words also trialed off.

Eloise looked around in surprise. The foyer had been covered from floor to ceiling in ribbons, steamers and practically everything pink. There were hearts and sparkles everywhere. She stepped back in shock as the servants ran up to Sebastian and locked onto his lapels. "SEBAAAASSSSTIAAANNN! HELP UUUSSSS! SHE IS CRAZY!"

Eloise couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing at Bard and Finny. They both had been dressed up in bonnets and frilly pink wear. Then off to the side Maylene looks dazed and confuse. Eloise bent over at the waist trying to catch her breath as Bard glared at her.

Ciel and Sebastian poke their heads into the drawing room and Eloise heard a shrill voice say, "CCCIIIEEELLLL! I wanted to see you!" and then she poked her head in just is time to see a blond girl throw herself at Ciel. She started giving him a chokehold, shaking him side to side and twirling, saying he should call her Lizzie.

"Ah… Miss Elizabeth?" Sebastian clears his throat to get her attention.

"Sebastian! Good day!" the girl curtsy to him.

Sebastian bowed and said, "It has been awhile since you visited my Lady."

I have a souvenir for you!" Elizabeth said, pulling out an extremely pink and sparkly bonnet and in the blink of an eye had it tied to Sebastian's head. The other servants started snickering and Sebastian sent them a death glare that caused them to fall over in fear. "You are always wearing black so I thought…"

"I am honored my Lady, that you would think of one as lowly as me." He smiled and bowed placing his hand over his heart.

When Eloise started laughing harder he sent a glare her way just to see Elizabeth turn her gaze to the woman. Eloise was so caught up in laughing she didn't notice the girl turn to her, she was thinking the tottering Ciel, the fainting servants and then the pink bonnet Sebastian were too much.

"You need to be pretty too! Ciel! We are going to have a ball and I'm going to make her pretty! Wear the clothes I picked for you!" and with the last statement Lizzie was pulling Eloise out of the room.

"Ummm, Excuse me, who is she?" Eloise heard the servants asked Sebastian as Lizzie started looking over her outfit.

Lizzie started leading her upstairs to one of the spare rooms saying along the way, "You are so pretty! Are you one of Ciel's new servants!? What is your name?! I am going to change you into a beautiful dress! We will have a wonderful ball and Ciel and I will dance and he will smile like the old days and everyone will be happy!"

Eloise was confused to begin with but then decided to go along with this little girl because she had a feeling that this blond always got her way. "I am Eloise, and I am the Sebastian's assistant, and thank you! I believe you will make the ball wonderful." Eloise respond, as Lizzie pulled her into the room and her hand maid helped her find Eloise a dress in the dresses in the closet. She knew these dresses were the late Phantomhives mother so Eloise was a little worried about wearing one, but Lizzie assured it would be okay.

As Eloise let herself be dressed by the young blond girl and her handmaid, she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. Tonight was going to be an interesting night….

**A/N- ok! So hopefully you guys like this! I feel like parts of it ramble on while others are short, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Next we have the declaring moment for the earl and the beginning of the Ripper arc! Woot! Woot!**

**I would love to hear y'alls thoughts on the story so far, and if you guys have any ideas of where it is going! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post up! Life has just been throwing a lot my way (and I may have gotten Elder scrolls for the ps4… lol) and I just got back home from a vacation with family. But now I am back and I am going to try to update every 2 weeks or so…**

**Has anyone been keeping up with the manga?! Oh my goodness they aren't coming out fast enough for me! **

**Sorry for all the typo's and such. :( I wanted to post it up and my person didn't have time to read over it for me…**

**None of the recognizable characters are mine… :( but the original ones are! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Eloise looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the dress Lady Elizabeth had put her in.

"EEEEE! You are so CUTE!" Lady Elizabeth squealed, jumping up and down. She fussed over Eloise's gown one more time, and played with the sky blue ribbon tying back Eloise's hair. She was in a flowing ivory gown that brushed the floor and was gathered just under her bust. The sleeve stopped just over her shoulder and the front scooped down to show just enough to make Lady Elizabeth's handmaid blush.

Eloise cleared her throat and said, "Thank you my Lady. I am honored for you to think so. Thank you so much for providing me with this beautiful dress, but I really do have to get back to my duties around the house. May I beg leave until this evening?" She said all of this while stepping towards the door with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes! I am going to finish preparing the ballroom! We need more pink!" Lady Elizabeth beamed at her and then she was out of the room dragging her handmaid.

Eloise shook her head and looked at her reflection one last time, loosing herself in her thoughts.

She made her way to the Earl's study thinking of what was in store for the young Earl if he ever was to marry this girl, and a little giggle escaped. _My, oh my, she is a handful, what in the world would their children be like…_ _Broody one minute and then hyperactive the next? _She thought as she knocked on the door to the study. She pushed the door open and then stopped.

There in front of her Sebastian was holding Ciel in a waltz position. Eloise saw the panicked expression on Ceil's face and the humored look on Sebastian's face.

"Ummm, I am not sure if I am interrupting anything my lord… Is there anything you needed?" Eloise said steadily trying not to giggle.

Ceil stepped back from Sebastian and growled, "Sebastian is teaching me how to do the waltz, but he is too tall! This is ridicules!" He said as he stormed around and sat behind his desk.

"Oh, what version of the waltz is he teaching you?" Eloise asked as she looked between the two. "I guess it would be the Regency Version…? Or what would they call it now…?" She crossed her arms and lightly tapped her chin in thought.

Sebastian paused before answering, taking in the sight of the woman in front of him. He could tell that Lady Elizabeth had gotten ahold of her, but he was surprised the dress she was wearing wasn't frillier, or even pink. He pulled out his pocket watch and said, "I am teaching him the winner waltz, Miss Diederich, and my lord, we are running a bit later. If you would…" Sebastian pulled Ciel to his feet.

Eloise watched Ceil's face and said, "If I may make a suggestion?" The two looked over at her and she continued. "My lord, have you ever tried to dance it with a lady, or even seen the dance recently enough to know what you are doing? I think I now the waltz Mr. Sebastian is speaking of and I could help you. I remember my own long grueling hours of lessons."

Sebastian looked to Ciel with a raised eyebrow. Ceil nodded his head and said, "Yes, we shall do that. Sebastian, Dance with Miss Diederich."

Eloise stepped into place. "Earl, if you would step closer so you might see." She said with a slight smirk. Ceil looked at her sharply and waved his hand.

"The trick to the dance is to follow the flow of the music; it's a one-two-three motion with a one-two thrown in. The man leads the woman and both are light on the balls of their feet." Eloise explained as Sebastian placed his hand onto her shoulder and the other on her waist. Eloise felt her heart flutter for a moment as she looked into Sebastian's eyes, and then began humming the tune. Sebastian began leading her in a circle around Ceil as the two would point out things to Ciel.

Eloise marveled at the grace the butler showed and how his movements were precise and alluring. She found the smile that he had mesmerized her. She worked hard to not show it on her face as she effortlessly kept up with him, and even had a mesmerizing smile of her own.

When they finished she turned to Ciel and said, "Now is the time that I act as Lady Elizabeth and you asked me for a dance...?" She pulled out a fan hid her face behind it.

Ceil scoffed, stepping forward, "Let us get on with this. I don't have all day."

"No, no. I know that to you I am not nobility, but even in my time that would be insulting." Eloise said back with a scowl. "I really must say that you are lucky, if you had said such a thing to a 'proper lady' in _my_ time it would be quiet a scandal. Are your tutors not teaching you to be a proper gentleman?" Eloise let mockery slip into her voice in the last line, knowing it would rile the Earl up. She turned to Sebastian, "Shall you show your master how it is done?"

Sebastian stepped forward with a smirk bowing his head and offered a hand to Eloise. "My Lady, may I share this one dance with you?"

Eloise giggled behind her fan, much to the surprised of the other two, "Why yes, Sir. I would be pleased." Then she placed her hand in Sebastian's and turned to Ciel, "See my Lord that is how you speak to a lady.

Ceil scowled at Eloise, knowing what she said was true. He stepped forward and offered out a hand to her saying, "My Lady Diederich, may I have this dance?"

Eloise nodded in approval and stepped forward, standing still as Sebastian placed the Earl's hands in the correct place. Sebastian started humming the tune coaching Earl in the steps. Every few steps Ceil would step onto Eloise's foot, gaining a wince each time.

"Relax Ceil. Just go with the flow of the music." Eloise hummed out as she closed her eyes, the Earl stepping on her foot yet again. "Don't think of the steps, listen to the melody, and let is guide you."

The earl slowly improved, relaxing into the dance. Sebastian placed a hand on the Earl's shoulder, saying, "First off, get rid of that sour look on your face. It is quite rude to the lady. Even if it is a lie, you must look like you are enjoying yourself." Sebastian then grabs Ceil's cheeks and pulls the corners of his mouth up. "Alright, smile happily!"

There was a loud smack as Ceil knock Sebastian's gloved hands away. "Unhand me!" He walked over to the window, numbly looking at a blue ring on his thumb. Eloise watched as he said, "To smile happily… I have forgotten how…"

Eloise cocked her head to the side, observing the look that Sebastian gave his young master. She walked over and placed a gentle hand on Ceil's shoulder and looked out of the window. She felt him flinch under her touch. "Young Earl, the beauty of a social event, or a ball, like this, is that you can pretend. Balls are not for serious matters, they are to make those around us happy, and to loose ourselves –even if but for a moment- in their happiness. You do not have to smile happily for yourself. You have to smile for Lady Elizabeth, and make her happy."

Ceil looked up into Eloise's face and saw the pain hidden on her features, then it was gone as she looked down at him and smiled, saying, "In my time we have a very annoying saying for this. _Fake it until you make it_."

Eloise turns and walks to the door, "I shall go and check on the other servants, and you, Earl Phantomhive, better change your clothes before you bring the fury of a very strong blonde down upon yourself." Eloise gives Ceil a pointed look and then walks out of the study.

She pauses at the end of the hall, thinking back to the many events she had to "fake" after her mother's death, and she feels her heart clench. _Fake it until you make it, Eloise. _

Elizabeth knew that Ciel was getting his dance lessons, but instead of saying anything she chased around the red head maid, trying hard to take her glasses and make her cute.

She noted out of the corner of her eye the new maid Eloise coming into the room, telling the other two servants their jobs. As the two servants leave the room and Maylene tries to creep away as Elizabeth looks over at Eloise.

Elizabeth noticed the look of sadness that the maid wore. She thinks for a moment and says, "Eloise! We need to make Maylene cute! And I have one more thing for your outfit!" Elizabeth marched over to the maid and placed a set of black cat ears on her head. "Perfect!" She giggled and jumped up and down. Elizabeth watches the smile cross Eloise's face as she looked in the mirror.

"Thank you my Lady, these are wonderful." Eloise says as she rubs on of the soft ears. Elizabeth smiles at the look on the other woman's face and claps. "Call me Lizzy!" Then she turns, searching for the red-headed maid. _Good! I just want everyone to be happy! Now where did the other maid go…?_

Eloise watched as Elizabeth chased Maylene around, chuckling to herself as the 'clumsy' maid deftly avoided the blonde. She heard the click of shoes from above and turned as Ceil crested the stairs. Sebastian was behind him to his right and he zeroed in on the ears on her head, but said nothing.

In his master's study Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she had danced with his master, all he had wanted to do was to sweep her back into his arms and continue their dance. To smell her hair as it drifted around them, or to feel her warm soft skin through his gloves. The smile that was on her face as they glided around the room… and then the look of pain on her face as she spoke to his master. Oh how his heart had ached and how he wished to gather her into his embrace. She was his after- He stopped that train of thought and returned back to the present as he saw his master raise his hand to slap Lady Elizabeth.

Before Ceil's hand could connect with her face, Sebastian had grabbed the earl's wrist and placed the new cane in his hand saying, "Young master, you have forgotten you long awaited new cane." Sebastian looked down into his young master's eyes and felt his anger and pain.

Then he was bowing to Lady Elizabeth, "You have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth. That ring was very important to our master. It was a one of a kind, passed down for generations in the Phantomhive family. There was only the one in the entire world."

Elizabeth eye grew wide as she whispered out, "Ceil… I… I am-"

Ceil scooped up the remnants of the ring and then strolled over to the window throwing it open. He tossed the ring out, whirling to face everyone as he declared, "It is just and old ring. I do not care for it."

Eloise watches as he turns to Elizabeth and they begin dancing. She looks out the window, seeing the glint of the parts of the ring, noting for later where to find them. She then turns back to watch Sebastian as he plays the violin -perfectly- and Bard ask Maylene to dance. Finny made his way over to her and she waited for him to stutter out the request of dancing and she smiled at the blush on his cheeks. She the danced away with the other servants, each taking their turns as Sebastian played and the young noble pair twirled around the ballroom.

Had Eloise been paying attention to one butler, she may have noticed the jealousy glinting in his eyes, as she dances with the two males, and the looking of almost hidden longing.

Later that night, as Eloise was making one last sweep around the halls, she passed the earl's rooms and through the cracked door, she heard Sebastian speaking to Ciel.

"Who is the idiot? It really was important to you, and you even put on quite a show for the others." Eloise heard Sebastian say.

"This is..!" She heard ceil exclaim. Eloise could guess what Sebastian had done. She had slipped out after putting Elizabeth to bed, but couldn't find a single piece of the ring.

"I am the Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I could not do something as this?" Eloise heard Sebastian pause. "This ring exists to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

Eloise went to move from the door as she heard Ceil sigh, but what he said next caused her to freeze in her tracks. "That is right… How many times has this ring witness the death of its master? Grandfather… Father… And then… Undoubtedly I too will pass away with this ring… How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes I can hear those screams… I thought if I threw it away... But that was foolish of me, wasn't it?"

Eloise heard Sebastian sigh, "Look at that, the moon is high. You need your rest my lord." Eloise hears Sebastian moved towards the door but she cannot bring herself to move.

"Sebastian." Ceil says softly, "Stay with me."

Eloise takes a step near the door only to hear the words that confirms what she already knows, "No matter where you are I will always be by your side young master. Until your death…"

Eloise turned away from the door and slowly made her way to the kitchen. _So it is like that. I wanted so badly for it to be different… Now just to find the mark to confirm what I already know. _

Eloise went about the motions of making a pot of tea, not really paying attention to what she had done thousands of times before. She only came out of her daze as she felt, rather than heard, Sebastian coming up the hall to the kitchen. She sat at the small table there and pored over the next day's papers as she drank her tea. She schooled her features as Sebastian entered, feigning ignorance of him being there.

"Miss Diederich, what are you doing still up? It is not very good for your health to not get enough rest." Eloise looked up acting startled, placing a hand over her heart.

"Mr. Sebastian! You startled me! I am merely going over a few papers for the Earl for in the morning. I must say the excitement of the day required a cup of tea to help me calm down. Please call me Eloise. Miss Diederich sounds like you are trying to speak to my mother." She added with a small laugh. She looked away from him back to the papers before her.

Sebastian watched her for a moment and then said, "Well, Miss Eloise, let me make you a fresh cup of tea to make up for startling you." He took her cup and poured out the cold tea and took it over to the pot. As he was about to prepare a pot he noticed that the pot was fresh and asked, "Miss Eloise, did you prepare this?"

Eloise nodded her head saying, "Yes I did. When I was younger my mother would drink a cup of tea to calm her nerves after a long day, and before her death we spent many nights talking over a cup of tea."

Sebastian's gloved hands stilled for a moment as he sliced a piece of the dessert he had made for dinner. He had not known that her mother had passed, and this was the first bit of personal information she had given since the day she arrived. He placed two cups down upon the table and the slice of cake in front of her. He saw as she looked up and watched him poor, and as she added her cream and sugar.

He pulled the menu for tomorrow forward and sat with her, sipping on the tea in the second cup. Of course he couldn't taste anything but ash, but for a reason he could not explain, he wanted to give her a semblance of comfort. He looked up to see her looking at him with clouded eyes, but before he could say anything she had a smile on her face and was eating the cake. "I love chocolate mousse cake! Though I like it with a little bit of raspberry and such." Then she went back to her work.

Sebastian was startled, but also went back to his work. After 30 minutes of silence he heard Eloise say softly, "Sebastian…?"

Sebastian looked up to see Eloise leaning over the table close to his face. He sat rigid as she searched his eyes. "Yes Miss Eloise…?"

"Where is your Faustus mark?" Eloise asked, watching carefully. Her eyes flicked down to his gloved hands, and she quickly stood and came to stand in front of him. His eyes followed her as she carefully reached for his right hand, sliding the glove off. Sebastian knew he should stop her, and he had destroyed greater people for even thinking of doing what she was, but he sat stock still as he watched her remove his glove.

Eloise took a deep breath, not believe what she was doing. She looked down at the black nails on his hand, softly touching a few of the nails. She sat his right hand on the table and kneeled in front of him, taking his left. She kept her eyes on his hand, not knowing what she would do if she looked into his eyes.

She doesn't remember making the choice to ask him the question, but suddenly she was asking and in front of him. Eloise pulls the glove off of his left hand, softly exhaling as she sees his mark vividly black before her. She traced the mark, noting the ridges of the veins under the skin.

Eloise stares intently at it for a moment and then says, "I have seen many of these, but yours is the first that I have seen the power of… Ceils eye, is that where the contract mark is?" Eloise lifts her eyes to his flashing ones. Instantly she is drawn into the pink depths and a faint memory flashes before her eyes. A blurry face with the same kind of eyes looking down at her.

Eloise is distracted from the memory by Sebastian's faint nod. She nods her head, filing the memory away for a later date. She sets there for a few minutes tracing the mark on Sebastian's hand before standing. Eloise clears the tea, noting Sebastian empty cup.

She gathers up the papers, and washes the pot, not saying a word as Sebastian eyes follow her movements.

When she is finish she comes over to Sebastian and bids him goodnight.

Just before Eloise walks out the door she turns halfway and says, "Thank you for your honesty. I know you do not lie to you master, but that you could have denied it. Thank you."

Then she was through the door, leaving a stunned demon very much out of his element.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, it has been a really really long time since I've thought about this story. I have been thinking about you guys and I have been returning back to this chapter over and over again. I really have no excuse for how long I made you wait and I am really sorry. I will be trying to update this now on a biweekly schedule (Fingers crossed).**

**The ending to this chapter varied a little bit from what I originally planned but I let Eloise lead me, so hopefully it isn't to all over the place or Mary sue-ish. Thank you to all of those who still have this on your follow and favorite list. **

**As always, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my characters :)**

* * *

Eloise worked diligently the next few days, being careful not to be alone in a room with Sebastian for long periods. She watched the other servants around him, how they looked up to him and even feared him a little. The only exception was the elderly house steward Tanaka, and it was more of the fact that he didn't cause Sebastian to get angry with him, though at times it seemed that Sebastian had a small amount of respect for the old steward.

Eloise was amused by the crush Maylene had on the head butler, and on more than one occasion she had found the maid murmuring to herself about Sebastian-and having the occasional nose bleed about said butler.

The other servants never questioned the speed the Sebastian cleaned with or even the inhumanly acts he performed, making Eloise think maybe they knew more than they let on, or maybe that they were entirely naïve about the supernatural.

Eloise quickly realized that the servants were different from most of this era, and that they were not your everyday run of the mill servants, they each had their own specialty, and they were all very well trained. Maylene was a wonderful marksman and not nearly as clumsy as she showed herself to be. Bard was very good at his strategies and always is trying to cook with some sort of heavy firepower weapon, he also knows his way around weapons. And Finnian was strong, in the way he could up root 100 year old trees and carrying them like they were twigs. One evening out in the gardens, she had seen Finny remove his hat, and noticed the numbers on the back of his neck, and more than once, she had heard Bard mention the war before he had changed the subject. Eloise had guessed enough to know the basics was dying to know their stories, but she knew it was rude of her to ask.

She started looking for any books she could find in the library that could explain why and how she had ended up here. The events of that night were fuzzy, she could clearly remember the Shinigami, and climbing the tree and then falling, but then nothing but blurry images. She wished that Adrian was here, he always seem to know where and which book to look in.

Adrian had always been that way, he had always known the answer, and led her to where to look for it. As a child she remembered her father going to him for answers and advice, though he always "charged" her father for the information. He would say that he needed to payment of laughter, and that is when Eloise would step up from her father and tell her corniest jokes or some silly tale she had heard from the other kids at her school. Even in the last few years she would tell him a corny joke and he would howl with laughter for 15 minutes.

Eloise smiled at the memory as she replaced a book. She had found it earlier that morning while taking a short break after finishing her morning duties. Over the last two days she had reorganized Ciel's desk, rewritten multiple ledgers, and memorized all of the accounting records for the business. She had dusted and cleaned Ciel's study and the library, all while avoiding Sebastian and Ciel, while trying not to draw attention to the fact.

Eloise sighed, climbing down from the top of the tall ladder, then she stilled as she heard a soft squeaking. She looked on the shelf at eye level and saw a small mouse looking back at her. Her eyes grew wide as she stood stalk still. She was in the middle of trying to decide how not to panic when Ceil and Sebastian entered the room. The sound of the door opening sent the mouse racing across the shelf past her face.

Eloise let out a squeak and before thinking she pushed off from the shelf. She heard Ciel's gasped and then realized her mistake.

"Sebast-!" Ciel ordered, but before her could finish the order, Eloise had twisted and landed on her feet. Eloise let out a breath as she felt her knees protest from the sharp stop, and she looked up to see Sebastian standing next to her holding the ladder. Eloise looked over to Ciel and saw the surprise written on his face. She stood up and brushed her uniform off and turned to push the ladder back onto its track.

"I really do dislike mice…" Eloise offered as an explanation.

Ceil shook his head and pointed to a chair, "Sit. Sebastian, I require some tea and something sweet."

Ciel then sat in the adjoining chair, saying, "Explain to me how you just made a ten foot drop without even a slight injury."

Eloise looked towards Sebastian and then looked over towards the empty fireplace. She walked slowly to the chair and slowly sat on the edge of the chair, smoothing the legs of her uniform slacks-the ones she had fought so hard with Sebastian over. Nina, the lady tailor, had loved them. When she stands with her legs together the pants legs gather like a skirt but is form fitting enough for her to be able to move in a crisis, and have plenty of places to reach her weapons.

She took a deep breath and said, "As you have just noticed, I am just a little different from you, or from other people… I am not like Finnian, at least in the way of how we each came about, but I am stronger than most. Faster. Smarter." She paused looking over to Ciel to see his eyebrows raised. "I am not really sure why I am this way, I just always have been. When I say I am stronger than most, I mean as I grew up I was stronger and faster than the elite men in my father's service. Some of the men were even trained by the government. Well, a few governments..."

She stood and walked over to the fireplace, tracing the intricate carvings in the wood. "I began training even before I was talking. I know that seems strange to say, but my entire life has been spent training in different ways. I also can't tell you why I was training, but I can tell you I was the best. I was in a different league. Think of the training, lessons, and tutors you have had, and multiply that."

Ceil watched as Eloise inspected the mantle, wondering if there was more that she wasn't saying, he asked, "What have you been trained in? Is it not common for women of you time to be prepared for their marriage?"

Eloise laughed a deep laugh before she could stop herself. She looked at the shocked expression on Ceil's face and bowed her head, "I am sorry. I couldn't control myself. I sometimes forget how different my time is from yours. Oh how I believe life is so much more simple and difficult for women now. In my time, women, both of nobility and 'commoners', go to school and learn to be whatever they want to be. If they would like to run a company or become a professor, or even become the head of a household, as long as they had the right resources they could. Women may even fight for their country, and they have, and many have died."

Eloise looked over at Ciel again and noticed that even Sebastian had a surprised look. She smiled and said, "It is probably not wise for me to tell you specifics, but in my time, women can even vote, and own land, and it is commonplace, unlike this day and age."

"Truly?" Ciel asked, leaning forward in his seat, setting his tea to the side.

Eloise nodded as she settled back into her chair and picked up her cold tea. She placed a fingertip in the surface and watched as it rippled, searching for answers to her worries. _What should I tell them? Do I tell him all that I have been trained in? What will he think of me afterwards? Then what chess piece shall I become? _

Eloise lifts her finger and looks at the liquid dripping down her finger. She sighed and made a choice, slowly bringing her finger to her lips, darting her tongue out to lick the tea off of her fingertips. She looked through her eyelashes at Ciel, slightly changing her body movements. "Earl Phantomhive," she purred, "I fear if I was to tell you all of my many skills, you might find me as an invaluable asset, and would never want to help me find my way home… At least… Not until you have used me unto my end…" Eloise let the words linger, leaning forward, noting as Sebastian shifted closer so as to intercept her should she become a threat. "Even you would have a hard time believing what I am trained to do. I will simply put, I am a very unique and sharp tool for you to use until it is time for my departure, and then even -_your- _butler wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving."

Ciel froze. He could not believe the change that had happened in a moment to Eloise. He was entranced by her, and was momentarily speechless. He watched as she looked at him through her eyelashes, and barely heard what she said, he could hear her speaking and what she was saying but he was not able to make sense of it. Then she shifted forward saying, "Again, against my judgement, I shall tell you my skillset. But you will have to ask the right questions, in order to get the right answers."

Sebastian felt when the threat level from Eloise changed, before she seemed like a conundrum, but no more, the second her whole demeanor changed he moved to place himself between the two. Before he could he was caught off guard by a strong pulse from her soul. She looked him in the eye and said, "Isn't it time for the servants to prepare for the expected guest this afternoon? Plus the servants have been mighty quiet for-"

Before she could finish there was an explosion from the side of the manor where the kitchen was. Eloise smirked and said, "There goes lunch…" Her whole demeanor changed back to normal.

"Sebastian." Ceil gave the silent order.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian left with a bow, glancing at Eloise as he left.

Eloise stood to leave as well when Ciel cleared his throat, "You didn't fully answer my question." Ceil stated, "Do not think I will so easily forget. Tell me how you have no injury."

Eloise nodded, "I was hoping that would be more of a distraction to you…" She sat down, settling into her chair. "I will answer your question. I could fall and land safely from that height because I have been running obstacle courses since I was a young child, since I was 5 or 6 years old. Ten feet is a pretty far jump, but as long as you know how to brace your legs properly then you could land safely." She saw the question in his eyes and said, "An obstacle course is an area with an array of structures, or obstacles, used to train you to tackle any situation you might meet. A popular one is a 10 foot wall that you must scale in order to get to the next, or a ditch filled with mud with wire over it that you have to crawl through, or even thin log bridge you have to cross."

Eloise continued, saying, "I have long mastered these so it is more of instinct now, and as I said earlier I am stronger than most so I can land from a higher ledge and still be fine. The shelf up there, as long as I land correctly I would be fine and instinct took over. Other areas I am trained in are weaponry, infiltration, multiple languages, mannerisms, etc. If you want anything more specific you will have to ask the right questions." Eloise finished off with a wink, and then raised a challenging eyebrow. "So Earl, do you have any questions for me?"

Ceil was silent for a moment and then asked, "Just now, you changed for a moment, am I to assume that is what you mean by mannerisms? Or is that something different?"

Leaning forward towards the young Earl, Eloise looks through her eyelashes with an alluring and mischievous grin. "Oh Earl, how did I change? My mother trained me in the ways of a woman, the way to speak, or act, and the way to catch a man attention. I know how to act like a meek scared child, and then also know how to control every man's gaze in a room, in my time and in yours." Eloise purred this out while cocking her head to the side. "Though to be honest, as I grew Mother said I was quiet a natural, and I have often been likened to a feline in my mannerisms."

Eloise stood up and brushed her pants off and spoke normally, "Though that is not what I meant by mannerisms, I was meaning that I can read a person just by their little actions, the way their body moves, or the way their mouth is set.". She moved over to the fireplace.

Right at that moment Sebastian walked back in and instantly noticed the flush across his masters wide eyed face. "Young Master, these are the letters and invites we received today." He walks over with a tray holding a stack of letters tide with a string and presents it to the young boy as Ceil clears his throat. Ceil snatches the letters and quickly rejecting them without reading them. Eloise looked on, chuckling. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at her and she flashed him a dazzling smile. She pulled out a piece of parchment and starts taking note for the rejection notes, only looking up when Ciel murmurs, "This is…"

The Earl quickly reads over the letter, "'She' is worried over the prostitutes that have been murdered recently… Sebastian. Prepare for a stay at the townhome, and inform the staff. Eloise you will be accompanying us, please get your things in order."

Eloise moved towards the door. "We will finish this discussion on the way to the townhome, Miss Diederich." Ceil stated. Eloise turned back just before the door and placed a hand on her chest and bowed responding, "Yes, my lord." Then she was out the door, leaving behind a flustered Earl and amused butler.

~K~

As Eloise walked towards the servant's courters she thought of a way she could distract Ceil from the subject. _Maybe if I go divine? I considered Angels... I could speak of the Shinigami, and tell them of how I got here… No, that should wait, I am still not quite sure of that myself. Nothing demon related, though I could tell him that I know of his demon… Or of rakshasas… I've run into a few of those.., those tricky bastards. _

She walked into the room that she was given and packed a few of the uniforms she was given and a set of plain black pants and long sleeve shirt, just in case they came in handy.

_I guess I will just answer his questions… _

**~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~**

Ceil watched as Eloise looked out of the window of the carriage at the scenery passing by, and was only slightly surprised when she asked, "What would you like to ask, Earl?"

Eloise turned from the window, looking into the young boy's eye, noting to gears turning in his head. She could tell that he had many questions, but was having a hard time choosing where to start. She had been marveling at how the countryside of Britain was similar to her day and age, but also had many differences, and how disconcerting it was. It was amazing to see the advances they had made in the world, the roads and such, but the countryside when compared looked untouched by time- though she didn't have much experience in London with the Queen having her pets.

"Were you still in training before you came here?" Ceil ask.

Eloise shook her head, "Not entirely, there were always things to learn, I had just finished a mission and was taking a few days to clear my head. Before you ask what the mission was, it was a retrieval mission. Two of my team members and I were sent to retrieve an item from a group that had eluded the authorities. A few teams from other organizations had gone, but only one member from each of those teams had returned, all of them having been driven mad. We met up with one of the men and he had been marked by something. I came to the belief that it was knowledge of the supernatural being thrust upon him, maybe combined torture, that drove him mad."

"What had marked him? Do you mean he had been branded by iron?" Ceil asked leaning forward, intensely aware of the own brand on his skin. "And what was the group's motive?"

The Earl's reaction confirmed the suspicions in the back of Eloise mind, of how the boy had come by a demon. She had naïvely hoped it wasn't by horrific means, but the brief flash of terror in his eyes told her what she had already guess. "No, not branded by iron…" she clarified, "When I say that they were marked I mean something that is close to a demon's mark, or a Faustian mark... They had been marked almost as a calling card... The authorities obviously didn't know what it was and just jumped to the assumption that it was the occult, which wasn't far off, but every time a demon shows up doesn't exactly mean it's the occult."

Ceil tried to keep a straight face at her casual mention of demons and the occult, he kept his eyes from looking forward to Sebastian. Sebastian had reported about her asking about his mark, but he had not questioned her about it yet.

"What do you know of demons and Faustian marks?" Ceil commanded.

Eloise looked at Ceil and responded, "I have had run-ins with demons before, but I am no expert. I know that a mark is formed when a demon makes a contract, and on the occasion, when the demon finds their mate. In a contract the more visible the mark the stronger the contract, or bond, and that most contracts are made for fame, power, or revenge. On completion of the contract the most common ending is the consumption of the soul contracted to the demon, though I have met with a demon that was not contracted to gain the soul."

"What do you mean?" The Earl demanded. "The demon did not consume the soul?!"

Eloise felt the earl's demon listening. She watched the passing fields for a moment before stating, "Well, I believe that is harder for me to explain. I am not 100 percent sure what the end goal for the demon was…"

Eloise sighed, shifting in her seat, and said, "I will explain, but I won't go in depth. Like I said earlier, I am no expert. I am not sure why, but when the time came for the contract to be fulfilled, instead of consuming the man's soul, he required a favor of him instead. He wished to continue working for the man, and stills works for him, up until the day I ended up here at least. I actually work in close proximity with the demon sometimes, but I will not go into that right now."

Eloise looked at Ceil almost daring him to contradict her. When he did not she look out the window, catching a glimpse of London. Her eyes widen as she sees with her own eyes the differences of this time's London and her own. Before this moment it had not completely sank in for her, but seeing London has brought it into sharp reality just how far from home she really is.

Ceil watches Eloise, and even though it is just for a brief moment, Ceil catches the mixture of looks that crosses her face. He is still reeling from the idea that someone like his butler could ever work for a human for anything other than consuming a soul. He was going to have to talk to Sebastian and see if he had heard of this ever happening.

But as Ceil looks at the emotions crossing Eloise's face, he feels a slight pity for her, before it he pushes that feeling away. The two of them remain quiet as they ride into the outskirts of London.

**~K~**

"Young Master, it has been quite a while since you last when out, hasn't it?" Sebastian taunted Ceil as he helped him down from the carriage, handing him his cane and top hat.

Sebastian offered a gloved hand for Eloise to take as she used the other to lift her skirts to step down. He lifted an eyebrow at her scrunched up nose and as she chuckled at Ceil comment of not liking the crowds. "The smell is slightly stronger than my time." She explained softly, not meet Sebastian's eyes.

"Won't it be just a little more peaceful for the next few days…? I mean with the others staying behind?" Eloise casually said with a Sebastian trademark grin. Sebastian smirked as Ceil led the way up the stairs.

Eloise stiffened at the sound of a thump from the upstairs, but followed behind Sebastian with a hand resting on a hidden dagger in her bodice. _This will be interesting; I know he must hear the other people in the townhome…_

Eloise stood just out of sight of the door as Sebastian opens the door into the siting room and watched as the both dead panned and a tick formed over Ceil's head. She heard a females voice drift out of the room asking of wear the tea leave were and the flutter of papers, and a male voice commenting.

"Madam Red!? Lau!? What are you doing here?!" Ceil exclaim looking around the room.

Madam Red cooed out, "Since my little nephew is in town, how could I not come to visit him?"

Lau stated, "Hey Earl, I heard interesting things have been happening…"

At that moment Sebastian excused himself to go prepare tea as Eloise poked her head around the corner, almost growling at the mess of the sitting room. She stepped behind Ceil, giving a slight bow and while bowing murmured for only him to hear, "Maybe it won't matter we didn't bring the others."

She then began to clean up the papers strew about, while vaguely listening to their conversation. She briefly watched Madam Red and Lau out of the corner of her eye, watching Madam Red watching her. Then Eloise caught site of the man standing behind Madam Red, and she felt a chill down her spine, and the red headed Shinigami flashed through her mind. Eloise quickly looked down as he made eye contact.

"Who is your new maid, little Earl?" Lau asked, watching as she quickly cleaned around them, and admiring the way she moved. "How much would you like to sell her for? The way she looks and how she moves could fetch us a pretty penny, or maybe I shall keep her around…"

"This is my new secretary, and I would not be selling her. Who would even ask that!?" Ceil retorted.

Eloise finished tidying the room, turning on her heal and leaving the room, almost running into Sebastian as he walked in with the tea.

She brushed passed him, as she did her saw the look of panic on her face, and heard the breathlessness as she said, "Excuse me, I shall be a moment."

As soon as she was out of the room and out of sight of the butler, Eloise quickly made her around the corner and stopped. Taking deep breaths, she placed her hands on the side of her head. Her mind was reeling as her thoughts rushed through her head.

_It can't be him… his hair is different, the way he is dressed… But I am so sure that is the Shinigami that sent me here. Get yourself together!_ Eloise quickly made her way back to the sitting room, coming to a stop outside of the door to the sitting room. Eloise took a deep breath ad entered.

"The police and other prostitutes call the murderer 'Jack the Ripper'." Eloise stopped in the doorway as she heard Ceil say that name. She walked over to stand beside Sebastian, trying hard to control her features. One look at Sebastian's questioning look she knew she would have to explain at some point.

She shook her head, as she looked towards the Earl.

Lau chuckled as he said, "The queen's guard dog has already been dispatched…" Lau lifted the tea to his lips, speaking over the lip of the cup, "but I'm not interested. However…"

Lau paused long enough for Ceil to sigh and say, "What do you mean?"

Leaning forward and slowing leaning toward the young earl, do you have the guts to go to the crime scene? I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene, this murderer is defiantly an abnormal madman…" Leaning down Lau cupped the boys' cheek. "Will you be scared, Earl Phantomhive?'

Ceil scoffed and leveled him with a glare, "I came because I was worried about me fiancée. I don't need to answer your questions."

"Very good… That look in your eyes is good." Lau said right before he jerked him to his feet and started dragging him to the door. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

Eloise watched on with a raised eyebrow and an annoyed sigh. _I would end up in the time of Jack the Ripper… and then this moron dragging a twelve year old to a crime scene….I wonder-_

Her musings were cut short at Madam Red saying, "Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl! But I can't even enjoy it in peace?!"

Eloise saw the look on Madam Red's butler's face as she stated. "I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?"

Eloise sighed with exasperation as Lau trued back with a closed eye smile and shrugged, "Madam? Don't you know…?"

Eloise watched the red head butler as the two other guest argued back and forth, she thought she saw something flash briefly through his eyes. It was a look that made her heart freeze for a beat and then turned away as the Earl sighed and spoke of someone who had been to the crime scene.

The next thing she knew they were standing outside of a dilapidated building with a sign bearing the word UNDERTAKER on it.

Eloise was still thinking on the likeliness of being in the same time as Jack the ripper and Ceil working on the case, also just how similar the red head butler was and lastly just how eerily familiar this building was… It reminded her of someone but she just could not pinpoint who.

The Earl knocked once before Sebastian opened the door, and called out as he walked in, "Undertaker, are you there?"

Eloise followed everyone in as she heard a familiar voice answer back.

"_~Hee Hee~ I knew you would come."_ A tall man with silver hair peaked out of an upright open coffin,"_~do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom made coffin?"_

Eloise's heart stopped as her eyes went wide and she inhaled sharply as she looked at the man. She knew this man. _Adrian! _She stopped herself before she reached out for him, or said his name.

Sebastian had been watching Eloise out of the corner of his eye since the manor, and had heard her heart race and smelled the fear on her then, but now he was even more curious than before. Her heart had sped up, and muscles tensed, as soon as she had heard the unusual man. He was sure that she wouldn't be tricked with the unusual behavior of this man, or the manor of his shop, but she still has gone completely still like a wary cat. She stood slightly in front of him with a guarded expression in front of him, almost like a feline that had caught sight of another feline stalking nearby. He sifted forward closer to her and that seem to break her out of her thoughts.

"_With just that look I can tell what is on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me I will certainly do whatever I can to help." _Undertaker said as he tapped his chin.

The earl, unimpressed, asked, "You know something?"

Undertaker motions everyone further in the shop saying, "First take a seat and I will prepare some tea."

Everyone except Sebastian and Eloise looks around on where to sit. Sebastian says. "Why not just sit on top?" while motioning to the coffins.

Eloise offers to make the tea and Undertakers nods his head. She follows him into a small kitchen off of the main parlor of the shop. Looking around Eloise could tell that it was a lot bigger inside than the building appeared outside. She kept an eye on the silver haired man as she followed his instructions.

_This can't be him! I am in the 19__th__ century! He is an UNDERTAKER…. Breathe. Relax. Just think about it. It's not like this man is exactly like Adrian…. He does have very similar hair, walks and stands the way. May have the same sense of humor… Are those beakers? Adrian would do that. There is so much that I don't know about him and his past… Is this man-_

She was brought out of her thoughts with a familiar giggle, _"~the earl's new toy is a serious one… Thinking so hard on something…~ Hee~Hee~ If I may, what has this little kitten so troubled?" _Undertaker mused as his place one long nail lightly on the crease of Eloise's brow.

Eloise was very still as she looked back at him. "I apologize. I was thinking you reminded me of someone. I have not seen him in a while and I miss him dearly." Eloise placed the tea kettle on a tray with a number of beakers and nodded to Undertaker.

Undertaker looked at her for a moment with his creepy smile of a mask in place and was quite. He then motioned her into the parlor.

Eloise mentally chastised herself, but remembered that Adrian always had a way of getting her to say exactly what was on her mind. She stood up tall and followed this familiar man steeling her own mask back into place.

She swore to herself she would figure out why she was here and what was going on.

* * *

_Okay there it is! Let me know what you guys think, and if I should change anything! _


End file.
